Pas Sans Toi
by Mily Black II
Summary: Défi Marion86 posté sur mon blog Dans le Londres moldu, Sirius tombe sous le charme de la cousine de Lily. Cette dernière s'inquiète et accepte de s'allier au méchant James...
1. Chapter 1

Vivement la fin de mon service !!! J'en ai assez de tout cela… J'ai besoin de ce week end qui semble ne jamais vouloir arriver. Je me retourne vers mon chef qui parle, dans le vide va s'en dire puisque tout le monde fixe l'horloge. Voilà bien une chose que personne ne pourra voler à cet instant ! Je détourne mon regard pour l'arrêter sur Mark, mon cœur se serre.

Mark… Une courte histoire pour beaucoup de dommages… Pourtant Coraly m'avait prévenu. J'aurais dû l'écouter et ne pas me laisser séduire par ce beau parleur. Mais sur le moment je ressentais tellement le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie, que je n'avais pas été très regardante. Et malheureusement j'étais tombée sur le collectionneur de femmes.

Coraly. Heureusement qu'elle était là ! Si l'âme sœur existait en amitié elle serait ma moitié. La plupart du temps nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que pensait l'autre. Un certain avantage quand nous voulions partir d'une soirée ou d'une réunion ennuyante…

Même enfants, cette complicité existait entre nous. Nos parents avaient trouvé cela mignon. Ils avaient pensé que cela passerait avec l'age mais non. Au contraire, cela s'était accentué et nous étions devenues inséparables, veillant l'une sur l'autre.

Physiquement, elle était mon exact opposé : grande, blonde et élancée. Elle attirait le désir des hommes et son caractère enjoué, celui des femmes. Même dans une fête où elle ne connaissait personne, dix minutes lui suffisaient pour parler avec tout le monde comme si elle avait grandi avec eux.

De mon coté, j'étais petite et rousse avec un corps plutôt en courbes qu'en os. Mes cheveux attiraient le regard de tout le monde mais ce sont mes yeux qui retenaient l'attention. Ils étaient d'un vert pur, sans aucune nuance de marron ou de bleu. Je les avais hérité de ma mère et j'en étais particulièrement fière.

A la mort de mes parents, nous avions emménagé ensemble pour partager les frais, nos vies, nos joies, nos peines… Ses parents avaient été durs à convaincre mais nous étions têtues. Et nous avions promis de les prévenir au moindre problème… Ca aide à faire céder les parents les plus protecteurs… Ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que nous étions aptes à nous occuper de nous et ma tante avait cessé de nous appeler tous les soirs.

Avec Coraly, nous étions les meilleures amies et cette cohabitation nous avait encore plus rapprochées. Si c'était possible… Il nous arrivait de dormir dans le lit l'une de l'autre parce que le sommeil avait eu raison de notre conversation. Plusieurs fois, nous nous étions réveillées avec un sourire et nous avions continué comme si nous n'avions jamais arrêté. Nous partagions nos vêtements quand c'était possible et elle m'aidait à vaincre ma timidité maladive.

Je regarde de nouveau l'horloge. Dans quelques minutes, je serais en week end. Je soupirais d'aise en avance.

Ce week end, nous avions prévu de prendre soin de nous, garde robe, esthéticienne… Que de purs plaisirs sans aucun souci… Enfin en théorie !

- Bon je vais vous laisser partir en week end. Je vous dis donc à lundi.

Je me levais rapidement. J'étais pressée de partir de l'hopital où je travaillais depuis peu en tant qu'infirmière. J'avais quitté l'école à peine un an auparavant et j'avais obtenu ce travail immédiatement. J'adorais aider les gens et j'avais trouvé là le travail adéquat mais il me fallait toujours faire mes preuves et cela était fatiguant.

- Lily attend !

M… Mark !

Il y a de ça moins de six mois, je m'étais laissée séduire par lui. Tout s'était fait sans surprise. Deux rendez vous, un cinéma et un restaurant, avait suffit à me faire céder. Il avait passé une semaine à m'embrasser et au moment de 'passer à l'action', je n'avais pu aller plus loin. Il me manquait quelque chose, une étincelle, cette perte de contrôle… Comme si je n'étais pas avec la bonne personne. Alors j'étais partie, le laissant seul et frustré.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié et pour me 'punir' il s'était empressé de raconter à tout le monde des horreurs sur ma personne. Il y avait été tellement fort dans ses mensonges que personne n'y avait cru. J'étais bien trop effacée pour que cela soit vrai et heureusement sinon je n'aurais jamais osé remettre un pied au travail. Du coup, vexé que personne ne le croit, il avait arrêté et l'affaire s'était étouffée d'elle-même. Alors pourquoi d'un seul coup voulait il me parler ?

- Que veux tu ? Demandais je suspicieuse.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ?

Oui, j'avais quelque chose de prévu… Avec Coraly. Or je savais que je ne pouvais pas parler d'elle. Il ne la supportait pas et c'était réciproque. Bien sur, à choisir entre les deux, ma cousine passait largement devant.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai des places pour un ballet… Je me suis dit que cela pourrait t'intéresser…

- Désolée mais je suis prise.

- Coraly, je suppose ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- C'est elle qui t'a dit de rompre avec moi c'est ça ?!

- Non…

- Elle ne veut pas que tu me voies, c'est ça alors ?!

- Non plus.

- Il faut que je te dise qu'elle te jalouse. Quand nous étions ensemble, elle m'a fait du gringue… Et j'ai refusé ses avances…

Je m'arrêtais de marcher me retournant brutalement vers lui. Il avait osé dire que ma cousine l'avait dragué dans mon dos ?! S'il y avait bien quelqu'un en qui j'avais entièrement confiance c'était elle, alors l'imaginer lui proposer… En plus à l'époque elle était avec un type dont elle croyait que c'était le bon… Qui s'était révélé être un coureur…

- Ne m'approche plus jamais.

Je lui avais parlé d'une voix sèche avant de reprendre mon chemin vers mon placard. Les soirées entre filles y avaient rien de mieux. Surtout quand en balance se trouvait une sortie avec cet abruti… Coraly allait bien rire quand je lui raconterais…


	2. Chapitre 1

- Lily !!!

- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Comment fait elle pour être autant en forme alors que nous avons à peine dormi ? Hier nous avons fait un marathon de notre série préférée et bien que nous n'ayons pas vu la fin, nous nous sommes endormies tard dans la nuit. Et là, elle me sourit de toutes ses dents, fière, fraîche et motivée pour la journée alors que moi je me sens mal. J'ai les yeux qui brûlent, je n'arrive pas à mettre mes cheveux en forme… Et pour tout avouer je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je ferais des efforts.

D'accord j'aime faire les magasins avec elle. Elle a un goût sur et un corps qui se prête à tous les délires. Mais le mien est des plus banal et n'autorise pas les folies. Tout comme mon compte en banque pour tout dire. La dernière fois, j'étais ressortie d'une journée shopping avec seulement un tee shirt que je trouvais à posteriori trop 'osé' pour le mettre au travail…

- Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon petit déjeuner et je te suis.

- Oh non !!!

Elle m'avait fait sursauter avec son grand cri. Je lui décochais un regard noir, plaçant mes mains sur les hanches.

- Lily, tu prendras des pains au chocolat sur le chemin…

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais maigrir, ronchonnais je.

- Maigrir ?! Mais ma Lilou, tu es parfaite !

Je sentis tous mes muscles se raidir. Je détestais quand elle disait cela parce que d'habitude, elle enchaînait sur un discours de vingt minutes sur toutes les qualités et les 'merveilleuses' proportions de mon corps. Voilà un des rares sujets sur lequel nous étions totalement en désaccord… Je soupirais en enfilant mon manteau. Je n'aurais pas le dernier mot alors autant la suivre.

Une fois sur le perron de notre immeuble, je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Il est d'un bleu magnifique, idéal pour une journée de congé après une semaine difficile à l'hôpital. Je refermais le col de mon manteau et enfilais mon bonnet.

J'entends Coraly à mes cotés parler de tout et de rien. Enfin je suppose parce que je ne l'écoute pas, j'observe les passants, les voitures… Les décorations de Noël ont fait leur apparition un peu partout. J'aime cette période de l'année, le moment où tout est possible. Je traverse la rue à la suite de Coraly quand un klaxon me sort de ma transe. J'ai juste le temps de saisir sa manche pour la tirer que la voiture passe de justesse.

- Coraly ! Tu n'as pas regardé avant de traverser ?!

- Et toi non plus, à priori !

Alors ça c'était fort ! Je me faisais réprimander de ne pas regarder… Et si elle aussi croyait que je regardais… Alors aucune d'entre nous n'avait regardé, faisant confiance à l'autre. Nous avons eu chaud !

Je tournais la tête un peu plus loin pour voir la voiture qui avait faillit nous renverser garée sur le bas coté. Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un parfait accord pour laisser sortir deux hommes. Ils étaient puissants, par leur musculature présente mais pas excessivement mais aussi par la détermination visible dans chacun de leur mouvement.

L'un portait un simple costume brun foncé et son sourire séducteur ne devait pas laisser insensible les femmes. Pour ma part, rien. Le second portait des lunettes et un col roulé. Cela aurait du le rendre austère mais ses cheveux en bataille semblaient indiquer le contraire… Mon ventre se serra.

- Vous êtes malades ! S'écria celui à lunettes. Vos parents vous ont jamais dit de regarder avant de traverser ou quoi ?!

A ce moment là, le mot puissant prenait encore un autre sens. Je me sentais me rapetisser à mesure que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres. Mais j'étais la seule à être impressionnée puisque bientôt Coraly lui répondit :

- Mais ça va pas ! Le feu était au vert pour les piétons ! Alors tu ferais mieux de prêter tes lunettes à ton pote ici présent.

Je me tournais vers elle. Il y a deux minutes, elle me disait ne pas avoir regardé… Et maintenant elle agresse un type qui fait presque deux fois son poids en affirmant que le feu était pour nous ?! Mais elle est cinglée ! Je me tournais vers les deux hommes qui maintenant se trouvaient à quelques mètres.

Une alarme silencieuse se mit en route dans mon esprit tandis que mon regard allait de l'un à l'autre. Celui qui avait parlé ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je me sentais si mal à l'aise que je fus ravie de sentir Coraly me tirer en arrière.

- Viens allons y.

- Oh non, vous allez rester ici ! Par votre faute, mes chères, j'ai fait une rayure à ma voiture et il va me falloir vos coordonnées pour la facture…

- Parce que tu crois qu'on va payer pour cette tentative d'assassinat ?

J'esquissais un sourire. 'Tentative d'assassinat' ? Ce serait plutôt une 'tentative de suicide involontaire', mais bon. Je vis une boulangerie à quelques pas. Connaissant Coraly elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau et vu nos finances, cette facture nous ruinerait… Je lui tapotais le bras avant de lui faire un signe de tête pour lui indiquer la boulangerie.

- La prochaine fois, il suffira de regarder avant de traverser !

Je les laissais le temps d'aller m'acheter deux pains au chocolat. Quand je revenais un léger attroupement les entourait et je voyais Coraly serrer les poings.

- Dis Coco, si on y allait ? Dis je avant de croquer de nouveau dans ma viennoiserie.

- Oui, tu as raison. Ca ne sert à rien de perdre son temps avec ces types !

- Je vous propose un deal !

Je vis Coraly se retourner vers les deux hommes tandis que je poussais un soupir. La journée s'avérait longue. Je voulais aller faire les magasins. Enfin non, à la base je voulais dormir… Je fis alors moi aussi face aux deux hurluberlus pour voir celui à lunettes dévisager son ami. Il semblait totalement perdu.

- Et c'est quoi ce deal ? demanda Coraly soupçonneuse.

- Nous avons un barbecue avec des clients. Vous serez nos cavalières.

- Quoi ?! Hurla son ami. C'est quoi ton délire Sirius ?

- Tu te rappelles, ce barbecue avec Wist… La blonde vient avec moi et toi tu y vas avec la rouquine.

- Il est hors de question que j'y aille avec elle !!! Pour qu'elle me ridiculise, non merci !

- Et pourquoi je vous ridiculiserais ?

Je venais de sortir de ma torpeur. Je n'appréciais pas d'être ainsi traitée comme un bout de viande dont on décidait l'avenir. Mais la réaction de dégoût que je croyais avoir vu, me faisait sortir de mes gonds ! Non mais il s'est vu le binoclard !

- Déjà vos vêtements…

Alors là… S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel j'étais susceptible, c'était bien les habits. Je trouvais mon corps disgracieux et du coup je le cachais derrière de grosse épaisseur de tissus. Le problème après était ma couleur de peau et mes cheveux. Très peu de couleurs m'allaient au teint et pour plus de facilité, j'optais facilement pour du noir.

- J'en ai d'autres !

- Vous n'avez pas la classe requise.

Je le fusillais du regard. J'ouvris la bouche avant de la refermer. Je n'allais tout de même pas me disputer avec lui pour lui prouver que j'étais capable d'aller à ce barbecue avec lui ! Je me tournais vers Coraly.

- Les réparations coûteraient combien ? Hasarda t elle.

- Un nombre à trois chiffres.

Oich. Nous n'avions assurément pas les moyens ! Je lui jetais un regard désespéré. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Une autre que celle de jouer les accompagnatrices…

- Il nous faut des tenues comment pour votre barbecue ?

Oh c'est pas vrai ?! Elle venait d'accepter d'y aller ?! C'est ça hein ?! C'est pas vrai ! J'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée. Pourquoi avais je obéi ? Pourquoi ne l'avais je pas obligée à s'asseoir le temps que je mange mon petit déjeuner ?!

- Des robes longues feront l'affaire. Mais nous y allons avec vous… pour être surs.

- Et pour vous rincer l'œil au passage, sifflais je.

- C'est surtout pour être surs que vous ne disparaîtrez pas dans la nature.

- Pour ce qui est de se rincer l'œil, je m'en passerais bien volontiers, murmura celui à lunettes en partant vers la voiture. Vous venez ?

- Hors de question que je monte avec vous ! Vous nous avez déjà prouvé vos 'qualités' de chauffeur, s'écria Coraly.

- C'est vrai, James, le centre commercial n'est qu'à deux minutes à pieds…


	3. Chapitre 2

Nous avons atteint le centre commercial dans un silence pesant. Je voyais les deux hommes se jeter des regards noirs mais aucun mot ne venait troubler le calme tout relatif entre nous quatre. Ce fut devant le bâtiment que celui sans lunettes brisa tout cela.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Sirius Black, et voici James Potter.

Ce dernier grogna avant d'entrer. Il se dirigea vers le premier magasin de prêt-à-porter sans un regard vers nous. Il avait décidé que nous devions le suivre et ce, quoiqu'on en pense. J'avais bien envie d'aller dans le sens opposé…

- Coraly, et Lily, ma cousine.

- Adorable, fit il en lui faisant un baise main.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux tous les deux et bientôt je me sentis bien seule. Une librairie… Je partis en direction de ce magasin. Voilà qui devrait me remonter le moral… Aussitôt le seuil franchi, j'humais avec délice les odeurs de livres. Que j'aimais cela. Déjà pendant mes études, passer des heures dans les bouquins me plaisait mais maintenant que je ne les ouvrais que pour mon plaisir…

Bien mieux qu'un petit ami. Et en plus, quand un livre énerve il suffit de le fermer. Il ne risque pas de vous quitter en vous assénant des horreurs ou encore en vous avouant qu'il est marié et père de dix enfants… Je m'égare. Tiens mon auteur favori ne va pas tarder à sortir son dernier livre… Je sens un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Une main s'abattit avec force sur mon avant bras et avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire ouf, quelqu'un me tirait vers la sortie. Je tentais de me dégager mais rien n'y faisait, sa poigne était dure. Je cessais de me débattre. A quoi bon de toute façon…

James, le ronchon à lunettes aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, ne me lâcha qu'une fois dans le magasin, face à des robes. Eh bah ! Ils ne plaisantaient pas quand ils parlaient de robes longues ! Je tendis la main vers les noires par automatisme.

- Hors de question que vous portiez une de ses horreurs noires !

- Ah oui, et que me conseillez vous, Oh Grand Gourou de la Mode ?!

Il fouilla quelques minutes avant de ressortir deux robes vertes. Je les regardais un moment avec effarement.

- Vous plaisantez ?!

- Ai-je une tête à plaisanter ?

- Non ça c'est sur ! Et puis quelle idée de mettre une robe longue pour un barbecue !

- C'est gens font partie de la noblesse anglaise… Allons les essayer.

- Oh non !!! Moi je n'essaye pas ça !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ils ont oublié du tissu dans le dos pour celle là. Quant à la seconde, vous avez vu jusqu'où elle est fendue ?!

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre. Il me poussa sans aucun ménagement vers les cabines d'essayage où nous retrouvâmes Coraly et Sirius qui se disputaient comme à leur habitude.

- Mais espèce d'abruti puisque je vous dit que ce ne sont pas des tenues pour un barbecue !

- On ne va pas chez les Wist en jeans alors au trot dans cette cabine !

- Vous vous rendez bien compte, j'espère, que je serais gênée dans mes mouvements ?

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Black avait un petit sourire en coin. Il semblait apprécier ces prises de bec avec Coraly et connaissant ma cousine, elle aussi se régalait d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa taille.

- Et s'il m'arrive un accident ?

- Je vous sauverais une nouvelle fois.

- Une nouvelle fois, s'étrangla t elle.

- Bah oui, tout à l'heure dans la voiture, si je n'avais pas donné ce coup de volant…

- Et si vous aviez freiné comme le voulait le feu ?

Elle exagérait d'insister sur ce point. C'est vrai quoi, nous étions certainement les seules fautives alors…

- Vous vous décidez à aller essayer ces tenues, oui ou non ?

- Non.

Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine, et releva le menton. J'aimais quand elle faisait cela… Son adversaire n'avait aucune chance, elle était bien trop têtue !

- Je compte jusqu'à trois, si vous n'êtes pas dans la cabine à ce moment là, c'est moi qui vous la fais essayer !

Ma bouche s'ouvrit grande. Je ne sais pourquoi je le croyais capable de mettre sa menace à exécution et vu la vitesse à laquelle Coraly entra dans a cabine, elle ne doutait pas elle non plus qu'il hésiterait une seule seconde !

Je me tournais vers mon tortionnaire pour voir son petit sourire en coin. Je n'allais pas faire ma forte tête, et risquer la même menace. Je partis d'un pas raide vers une cabine. J'enfilais en premier celle fendue mais refusais de sortir de la cabine. Je ressemblais à une prostituée dans cette tenue !

J'essayais alors l'autre, qui bien que très largement décolletée dans le dos, paraissait beaucoup plus chic.

- Bon vous avez fini ou il faut que je vienne vous aider ?!

Je poussais un soupir avant d'ouvrir ma cabine et de faire un pas à l'extérieur.

- Lily, tu es magnifique !

Je n'osais relever la tête vers eux trois. Je fis alors un tour sur moi-même avant de repartir m'enfermer dans la cabine.

Il avait été décidé que je prendrais la seconde robe. La seule qu'ils avaient vu et dont Coraly ne tarissait pas d'éloges. Elle qui me poussait à porter d'autres couleurs que mon éternel noir, était heureuse. Et en plus, une robe ! Je n'en avais pas acheté depuis des années il me semble.

Quant aux deux autres, ils restaient obstinément silencieux comme plongés dans une réflexion intense. Ils nous attendirent à l'extérieur du magasin tandis que nous réglions nos achats.

- Coraly, et s'ils étaient des assassins ou que sais je encore ?

- Lily, arrête de psychoter ! On dirait ma mère !

- Et alors ? Si elle avait raison ?

- Si elle avait raison, mis à part le couvent, aucun endroit sur terre n'est assez sur pour nous.

Il est vrai que les parents de Coraly étaient très protecteurs mais je devais prendre en compte cette petite voix qui ne cessait de me marteler que je ne les connaissais pas et que je ne devrais peut être pas leur fait confiance.

Avant même de réaliser le chemin parcouru, nous étions devant notre immeuble en train de convenir avec Black et Potter de l'heure à laquelle ils viendraient nous chercher. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas croiser leur regard depuis le magasin et une fois dans notre appartement, je fus soulagée d'être débarrassée d'eux.

- Lily, tu devrais aller te préparer, ils viennent nous chercher dans à peine une heure et demie !

- Parce que tu comptes réellement y aller ?!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas. Et puis tu as vu les robes que nous avons achetées ? Ce barbecue est la raison idéale pour montrer au monde entier ta beauté, ma chère cousine.

C'est marrant parce que moi je trouvais tout un tas de raisons pour ne pas y aller. A commencer par mon cavalier qui devait être la plus grand rustre de tous les temps. Et puis Black n'était pas mieux. Un séducteur voilà ce qu'il était ! Une fois qu'il aurait obtenu de Coraly ce qu'il désirait, il partirait sans le moindre état d'âme !

- Dis plutôt que je vais me ridiculiser à vouloir jouer la grande dame…

- Mais non !!!

Je la regardais valser dans notre salon avec la robe marron qu'elle avait achetée. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Elle semblait si heureuse…

- Coraly, pitié, ne tombe pas amoureuse de ce Dom Juan de pacotille…

- Ce n'est pas un Dom Juan. Tu as vu ses manières ?

- Oui, mais…

- Pas de mais, Lily.

- …

- Et quand il m'a fait ce baise main… J'ai eut l'impression de quitter la terre ferme…

Je soupirais. Elle était sur la bonne voie pour une nouvelle peine de cœur. Trop romantique, voilà sans doute son problème. A moins que ce ne soit trop naïve…

Je pris mon sac pour aller vers ma chambre. Je devais y aller, pour m'assurer que rien de mal ne lui arriverait. Après tout, nous étions à la vie à la mort, alors qu'est ce qu'un barbecue…

Une fois, le sac posé sur mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de retourner au salon où elle admirait toujours sa robe.

- Dis, Coraly, tu y crois à ce barbecue en robes longues ?

Ma question eut pour effet de la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle me fixa intensément comme si elle cherchait ses mots ou à remettre ses idées en place.

- Oui, moi aussi ça me surprend… On pourrait peut être glisser une tenue de rechange sous nos robes pour le cas ou…

- Comme ? Tu as vu comme elles sont moulantes ?

- Nos pantalons MsX ! Ils nous collent à la taille… Ils devraient passer inaperçus. Et puis en haut on prend des débardeurs dans nos sacs à mains…

- Mouaip, dis je pas convaincue.

Je pris une bonne douche avant de me maquiller et de me coiffer pour ce barbecue qui promettait d'être intéressant… Voilà que je me lance dans l'ironie ! Mon pantalon était bien invisible et pour être sure que l'ourlet ne tomberait pas, j'avais ajouté deux trois aiguilles à chaque jambe.

Je venais à peine d'entrer dans le salon que l'interphone sonnait, annonçant l'arrivée de nos cavaliers. J'appuyais sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte d'entrée et leur indiquait quel appartement nous étions. Je raccrochais légèrement nauséeuse.

Je me sentais si nerveuse à l'idée de les revoir. Cherchaient ils à nous ridiculiser ?

- Je suis prête !!! Hurla Coraly de sa chambre. Tu as pensé à mettre du parfum aux coins stratégiques, Lily ?

- Juste du déodorant…

- Lily !

- Quoi ?! Je ne vais tout de même pas mettre du parfum pour un pseudo rendez vous avec un être aussi méprisable ?!

Je la vis me faire des gros yeux et m'indiquer d'un geste de tête de jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi. Je me retournais d'un bloc pour voir Black regardant son ami avec un léger sourire tandis que Potter me fixait le regard noir.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews que ce soit ici ou pendant la semaine sur mon blog.  
A bientôt  
E**

* * *

Un silence mortel, voilà ce qui qualifiait le mieux l'ambiance dans la voiture. Mon cœur s'était serré en voyant Black et Potter sur le pas de la porte mais après tout, il n'avait pas montré la moindre once de gentillesse depuis qu'ils avaient manqué de nous renverser.

Avec Coraly, assise à l'arrière de leur voiture de luxe, nous regardions par les vitres le paysage défiler. La campagne était triste, toute la verdure avait laissé place à une nature morte de froid et aucune couleur n'égayait ce tableau sinistre. Tout cela ne m'aidait pas à retrouver le sourire.

- Oh, les filles pendant que j'y pense, s'écria Sirius. Il serait peut être de bon ton que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms et que nous cessions les vouvoiements. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Je grognais légèrement sans quitter du regard une ferme au loin. La cheminée laissait échapper un nuage et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je serais mieux à la maison qu'ici entourée de ces deux inconnus que j'allais devoir feindre d'apprécier.

- Tout à fait d'accord… Sirius.

- Et toi, Lily ? demanda t il en regardant dans son rétroviseur.

- Mouaip.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Qu'il me tardait que cette journée finisse !

- Sir', y a un truc que j'aimerais que tu m'expliques, commença Potter. Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me taper la plus désagréable ?

Je me raidis sur mon siège. 'La plus désagréable' ? Si cela signifiait que je n'étais pas à son goût, Dieu merci ! Mais quelle enfl… A vrai dire, je l'avais bien mérité après ma réplique sur son comportement. Je serrais les mâchoires et retournais à ma contemplation.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination et je n'attendis pas que Potter m'ouvre ma portière pour sauter à l'extérieur de la voiture. Je vis, par contre, Coraly, attendre que Sirius lui ouvre pour se servir de sa main afin de s'extraire de la voiture. Elle était sous le charme et lui aussi. Mais je me méfiais toujours…

- Mon bras, prenez mon bras, me dit rudement Potter.

- Mais bien entendu mon cher ami.

Nous montâmes ainsi les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée d'une maison immense. Des bruits s'échappaient de l'intérieur par les fenêtres légèrement entrouvertes. La fête, à priori, battait son plein et l'horreur se concrétisa que le maître des lieux nous ouvrit la porte… en jeans !

Je ne pus retenir un petit hoquet de surprise qui se transforma vite en éclat de rire. Bientôt j'entendais Coraly qui m'avait suivi dans mon éclat. Seuls Black et Potter semblaient statufiés.

- James, Sirius !! Ravi de vous vois mais vous êtes un peu trop habillés pour ce genre de fête…

- Et c'est pas faute de leur avoir dit, dis je en me calmant.

- C'est que nous n'avions jamais participé à un barbecue… Commença Black.

Jamais participé à un barbecue ? Mais ils sortaient d'où ces deux là ? Tout le monde a déjà, au moins une fois dans sa vie, fait un barbecue ! Coraly prit alors les choses en mains.

- Vous auriez une pièce où nous pourrions nous changer ?

- Mais bien sur, suivez moi.

Nous le précédâmes dans un vrai dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Je me sentais misérablement petite et sans m'en rendre réellement compte je resserrais mon étreinte autour du bras de Potter.

- Vous retrouverez le salon ? demanda notre hôte.

- Oui, Charles.

Il referma alors la porte derrière lui, nous laissant seules avec les deux statues qui échangeaient des regards perdus. Ils devaient se demander pourquoi nous avions demandé de nous changer…

- Bah voilà, dis Coraly avec un sourire. On se doutait que ces robes ne seraient pas la tenue adéquate pour un barbecue… Donc nous avions pris une tenue de rechange…

Elle souleva légèrement sa robe pour laisser voir l'ourlet de son pantalon.

- Par contre, pour vous, cela va être beaucoup plus facile.

Elle se plaça devant Sirius et lui enleva son nœud papillon ainsi que sa veste. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour juger du rendu et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise.

- Voilà. Lily, occupes toi de James pendant que je vais enfiler mon haut.

Je la regardais avec stupeur. Elle voulait vraiment que je déshabille à moitié cet homme ? Mais elle voulait ma mort ? Il était capable de vouloir me mordre si j'approchais la main trop près de lui !

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, je me retournais vers Potter tout en remarquant le sourire de Sirius. J'approchais lentement ma main de son nœud papillon, tandis qu'il défaisait sa veste de lui-même. Une fois en bras de chemise, je ne pus me retenir d'admirer son torse… Il devait faire beaucoup de sport et s'entretenir…

Je secouais la tête par faire refouler les images inconvenantes qui me venaient à l'esprit. Il ouvrit le premier bouton de sa chemise alors que ses yeux trouvaient les miens. Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer, que m'arrivait il ?

- C'est bon, Lily, tu peux y aller.

Coraly venait de me sortir de ma transe. Je partis rapidement me changer et je tachais de retrouver mon calme. Comment pouvait il me faire autant d'effet avec un si mauvais caractère ?!

Quand je réapparu, Black et Potter était dans un coin de la pièce parlant à voix basses tandis que Coraly regardait par la fenêtre. Elle était totalement immergée dans ses pensées et je n'eus pendant un moment aucune envie de l'en sortir.

Je me postais à ses cotés et tentais de me perdre moi aussi dans la contemplation de ce jardin magnifique qui se perdait au loin. Diverses personnes s'affairaient près de deux barbecues un peu à notre droite et d'autres fumaient leurs cigarettes d'un air inspiré.

Sans vraiment le faire intentionnellement j'entendis quelques brides de conversations et l'emploi de mots inconnus pour moi me fit sursauter.

Je lis beaucoup de livres et pourtant les termes 'moldus' et 'cracmol' m'étaient totalement inconnus. Peut être avais je mal entendu… Mais ce n'était pas l'unique chose qui me perturbait. Qui pouvait donc ignorer que des robes longues sont superflues pour un barbecue ?!

A croire qu'ils viennent d'une autre planète ! Je me souvins alors de Sirius dans le magasin de vêtements qui murmurait à propos d'une monnaie si bizarre et qui paraissait le convertir en une autre monnaie…

Je fus tirée de mes rêveries par la main de Coraly qui passait devant mes yeux. Je me tournais vers elle avec un léger sourire.

- Viens, ils nous attendent.

Toute plongée dans mes réflexions, je n'avais finalement pas entendu qu'ils avaient cessé de parler dans leur coin.

Coraly se plaça aux cotés de Sirius et lui prit le bras avec un plaisir évident. Je me sentis pour mission de la protéger. Quelque chose clochait avec ces deux hommes et je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Ils partirent tous les deux me laissant seule avec Potter.

Je me tournais vers lui pour le voir me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Ils semblaient apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Et ce fut donc le rouge aux joues que je franchis la porte.

J'entendis des pas résonné derrière moi et bientôt je sentis une présence à ma droite. Mes sens paraissaient décupler dès qu'il se trouvait près de moi. Une bouffée de chaleur remonta le long de mon dos alors que sa main se posait au creux de mes reins.

Après ce petit relookage, nous rejoignîmes les autres convives et nous passâmes somme toute une excellente soirée. Je ne quittais pas Coraly d'une semelle et je pouvais voir tous les efforts déployés par Sirius pour la séduire.

Mais était ce réellement utile ? Elle paraissait si heureuse que je m'en voulais de me méfier de lui… enfin d'eux. Mais rien n'y faisait. Cette alarme qui m'avait saisie un peu plus tôt dans la journée refusait de s'éteindre.

Pour ce qui est de mon cavalier, il se montrait beaucoup moins attentionné. Il esquissait à peine un regard dans ma direction et je disparu près d'une heure sans qu'il ne s'en inquiète. J'en avais eu assez de voir Sirius et Coraly flirter devant moi.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes la cavalière de James ?

Une femme était apparue à mes cotés. Elle avait un certain age mais les années ne semblaient pas l'avoir tant touchée. Je compris rapidement qu'elle était désireuse de discuter avec moi de Potter. Sur un tout autre sujet j'en aurais été ravie mais là… Potter … Je n'avais rien à dire sur cet homme qui se montrait d'une impolitesse…

- Il semblerait, dis je évasive.

- Je pensais pourtant après cet été qu'il n'approcherait plus de femmes…

Voilà donc sûrement la raison à son attitude antipathique à mon égard… Ma curiosité venait d'être piquée, qui était cette femme qui avait réussi à rendre un homme aussi aigri ?

- Il ne vous en a pas parlé ?

Alors que je secouais la tête négativement, je vis une lueur dans le regard de mon interlocutrice qui me prouva qu'elle serait ravie de combler mon ignorance…

- Bah voilà. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il avait rencontré une femme belle comme le jour et avec tellement de qualités qu'elle avait réussi l'impossible.

- Réussi l'impossible ? Répétais je pour la presser de continuer.

- Oui, notre bourreau des cœurs était tombé amoureux ! Vous imaginez, James amoureux ?!

Non, je ne l'imaginais pas amoureux à vrai dire déjà l'imaginer poli était un exploit surhumain alors amoureux !

- Et que s'est il passé ?

- Il parlait de mariage, de fonder une famille… Et puis, du jour au lendemain, il est devenu cet être terne qui se tient à vos cotés… Il ne parle plus d'elle alors je suppose qu'elle a refusé de l'épouser…

- Peut être…

Je me sentais d'un coup mal. Finalement j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir cela de lui. Je préférais avant quand je pouvais le haïr pour l'être méprisable que je croyais qu'il était. Mais maintenant que je savais tout cela…

- Ce soir, c'est la première fois depuis que je l'ai vu esquisser un sourire…

Tout en finissant cette conversation, qui ressemblait étrangement à un échange de cancanières, nous étions rentrées dans le salon. J'étais mal à l'aise et je fus soulagée quand, aussitôt le seuil franchi, Coraly me rejoignit.

- Où étais tu ? On te cherchait pour partir…

- J'arrive. Au revoir, madame.

- Au revoir, ma chère enfant.

Une fois dans la voiture, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce que j'avais appris. Il est vrai qu'on parle souvent des dommages créés par les Dom Juan, mais après tout une femme pouvait faire tout autant de dégâts, non ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Une semaine. Voilà une semaine que ce monstrueux barbecue a eut lieu et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Peut être parce que tous les soirs, Coraly ne peut s'empêcher de parler de Sirius. Elle lui trouve toutes les qualités et j'ai beau insister sur ses défauts, je vois bien que l'information ne rencontre aucun écho.

- Lily ! Quand vas tu donc cesser de faire les oiseaux de mauvaises augures !

- C'est juste pour te prévenir… On ne les connaît pas qui te dit que ce n'est pas un Mark en puissance !

- Lily tu l'as planté en plein milieu des préliminaires…Chose que tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué. Alors cesse de comparer tous les hommes à lui !

Je ne pouvais lui dire, cette boule qui grandissait en moi et qui me réveillait parfois la nuit. Elle ne croyait pas les pressentiments, pour elle l'instinct était réservé aux mères et aucunement à autre chose.

- Coraly… tentais je.

- De toute façon, il faut bien un début à tout !

- Comment ça, un début à tout ?

Je sentais une vague de panique remonter en moi et prête à m'étouffer. Que voulait elle dire ?

- Ce soir, nous sortons.

- Quoi ?

- Lily, arrête de crier.

- Vous sortez ce soir ? Mais on est vendredi ! D'habitude on reste devant la télé et…

- Bah pas ce soir.

- Il est hors de question que je te raconte les épisodes de ce soir !

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, boudeuse. C'était bien la première fois que Coraly préférait sortir un vendredi soir plutôt que de regarder notre série préférée… Et puis la regarder seule… Voilà une chose qui ne me tentait pas. Avec qui commenterais je l'action ?

- De toute façon, tu viens aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Oh et rassure toi, James sera là aussi.

Elle s'enferma alors dans sa chambre. Je fixais un moment sa porte pendant que l'information remontait à mon cerveau. J'allais passer la soirée à tenir la chandelle avec un type ignoble ?! Je tambourinais à sa porte tout en lui criant qu'il était impossible que je vienne ce soir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Coraly en sous vêtements. Et vu ceux qu'elle avait choisi, il ne faisait aucun doute sur le but de sa soirée…

- Oh si tu vas venir, parce que sinon je vais t'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin des temps de ne pas m'avoir laissé vérifier si oui ou non, Sirius est l'homme de ma vie.

- C'est du chantage !

- Et ?

Elle referma la porte, victorieuse. Je la savais capable de faire de ma vie un enfer pour avoir refusé de l'accompagner et je me sentais incapable de vivre cela. En plus, ça me permettrait de garder un œil sur elle.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions attablés tous les quatre dans un pub bondé qui passait de la musique pour les gens voulant danser. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, la musique était tellement forte qu'elle forçait les gens à se tenir les uns contre les autres. Cela ne dérangeait pas Sirius qui enlaçait Coraly pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière.

Quant à moi, il était hors de question que je me retrouve trop proche de Potter qui buvait tranquillement sa bière en regardant dans la salle d'un air absent. J'observais moi aussi les gens autour de moi, quand je remarquais que toutes les femmes dévoraient du regard le binoclard…. Si elles savaient à quel point il a mauvais caractère !

- Lily, on va danser, tu veux venir ?

- Non merci, Coco. Je vais rester là, surveiller les affaires…

- D'accord.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de prendre la main de Sirius et de le suivre sur la piste de danse où déjà beaucoup de couples se trémoussaient. Il la prit tout de suite dans ses bras la collant à lui avec un sourire charmeur. Je voyais tous les artifices qu'il usait pour Coraly mais elle, le voyait elle ?

Par son physique avantageux, elle avait toujours attiré les aventures d'un soir ou les relations peu suivies alors qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose, l'homme avec qui elle ferait un bout de chemin… Je soupirais, après tout peut être que Sirius était cet homme là ?

Je devrais peut être lui laisser une chance de la rendre heureuse. Et puis, s'il la blessait encore ? Je ferais comme d'habitude, je la réconforterais, jusqu'au suivant.

Ce fut son souffle puis sa voix dans mon oreille qui me firent sortir de mes pensées.

- Je sais que toi non plus, tu ne souhaites pas qu'ils se mettent en couple, alors que dirais tu qu'on s'allie ?

S'allier avec lui ? Pourquoi avais je accepté ?! Et si Coraly apprenait ce que je manigançais avec Potter ? La première partie de son plan était facile, nous devions nous accorder tous les deux pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se voir. Ce qui révélait une tache ardue puisque ma cousine, quant à elle, faisait tout pour le voir.

Elle n'hésitait pas à changer ses horaires avec ses collègues pour pouvoir se libérer une heure et aller boire un verre. Elle ne me racontait cela que le soir et par conséquent je n'avais eu aucun moyen de la retenir.

Le weekend suivant notre accord, nous nous étions de nouveau retrouvés tous les quatre mais cette fois ci dans un restaurant. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, et je réussissais presque à me sentir à l'aise. Black et Potter s'absentèrent le temps de régler l'addition et une fois dehors nous allâmes dans une boite de nuit finir la soirée.

Tandis que j'observais une nouvelle fois Coraly et Sirius danser serrés l'un contre l'autre, Potter me prit le bras et me traîna dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes.

- Qu'avez-vous donc fait la semaine dernière ?

- Comment ça ?!

- Ils se sont vus quasiment un jour sur deux !

- Oui, et vous ? Vous ne deviez pas le retenir avec du travail ?!

Nous nous regardions les yeux dans les yeux. Il était impressionnant assurément, surtout que je n'étais pas dans une position particulièrement menaçante. En effet, j'étais adossée contre un mur, la main droite de Potter posée à coté de ma tête.

- Il faut que vous y mettiez du vôtre !

- Elle m'en parle une fois qu'elle l'a vu ! Que voulez vous que je fasse ? Je ne vais tout de même pas arrêter de travailler juste pour la surveiller ?!

Il soupira et fixa un point au dessus de moi tandis que je regardais l'ouverture de son polo… Son torse semblait bronzé et sa peau… Elle paraissait douce. Quel goût pouvait elle donc avoir ? Et son parfum qui m'arrivait aux narines… Fort et musqué…

- Pourquoi rougissez vous ?

- Rien rien, dis je en tentant de regarder ailleurs.

Je le vis sourire et je compris pourquoi cette femme m'en avait parlé. Quand il souriait son visage respirait le bonheur, la beauté. J'eus envie de sourire de le voir ainsi… Mon cœur se serra. Que m'arrivait il ?

- Dites moi, ce qu'elle déteste par-dessus tout.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, il y a peut être quelque chose que je peux faire faire à Sirius qui la dégoûterait…

Quelque chose que Sirius pourrait faire…

- Les voilà, tu y réfléchis et on se voit dans la semaine.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que les deux autres nous rejoignaient avec un sourire de connivence. Ils croyaient sans doute qu'entre Potter et moi le courant passait bien… S'ils avaient su. J'avais l'impression de trahir l'amitié de Coraly mais au final, c'était pour son bonheur. Enfin je crois.

La soirée se termina peu après et sur le seuil de notre appartement ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Voilà qui compliquait la donne mais je ne dis rien, il était peut être encore temps… Elle ne m'avait pas dit être amoureuse alors son cœur en sortirait intact…

Le mardi, je rejoignis Potter dans un bar. Il était déjà attablé quand j'arrivais et la serveuse discutait avec lui en lui lançant des regards charmeurs. Pourtant il ne semblait pas profiter de sa 'chance'. C'était donc vrai qu'une femme l'avait comme détruit ?

Je m'assis sans un mot tandis que la miss longues jambes grand décolleté bavait sur lui. Je pris le menu pour savoir ce qu'ils proposaient et mon choix s'arrêta sur un cocktail de fruits maison.

- Un Banana Spirit, demandais je.

La serveuse réalisa pour la première fois ma présence et en sembla peinée. Une fois partie, je parlais.

- J'ai eu du mal à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui déplaire. Alors j'ai fait par élimination…

Il se repoussa contre le dossier de son fauteuil, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

- Et ?

- Elle adore les chiens, alors si elle pouvait surprendre Sirius en train d'en maltraiter un…

- Ca va être bien difficile de lui faire faire cela…

- Bah après mis à part de le surprendre avec une autre femme dans une situation compromettante…

- Tout aussi compliqué…

- Et puis il risquerait cher après… Coraly a une sainte horreur de l'infidélité…

La serveuse posa sans délicatesse mon verre devant m'éclaboussant au passage. Je claquais un merci bien sec avec de me délecter de mon cocktail. Quand je relevais les yeux, je vis Potter qui me fixait toujours un sourire triste et le regard vague.

- Et Sirius ? Qu'est ce qu'il déteste ?

Il secoua la tête comme pour faire partir une idée et me répondit d'une voix éteinte.

- La fourberie… Le racisme…

- Coraly aussi, ça n'aide pas…

Finalement nous nous quittâmes une quart d'heure après sans que j'ai la moindre idée de ce que je pouvais bien faire faire à ma cousine pour que Sirius la plaque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Merci pour vos reviews que ce soit ici ou durant la semaine sur mon blog. Eh oui, vous pouvez trouver tous les jours sur mon blog un demi chapitre... Pour les impatients... Chose importante que je n'ai pas dit au début, cette fic est née d'un défi de Marion 86 sur mon blog. Elle sera suivie d'un autre défi qui comme celui là sera publié la semaine sur mon blog et le weekend ici.**

**Lily26 : Oui, j'ai un sacré rythme et en théorie, il n'est pas près de ralentir. La fic qui viendra après Amis ou presque est déjà finie et le défi suivant commencé. Sans compter les OS... Je ne chôme pas, mais à priori ça déplait qu'à peu de personnes. Enfin il y en a peu qui se plaigne auprès de moi.  
Fraulein schöner Blick : Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise :D  
Dailly Till : Comment as tu réussi à deviner que James et Lily allaient finir ensemble ?! T'es trop forte ;) Il faudrait peut être que je fasse une ou deux fin triste pour qu'il y est plus de suspens...**

**Bonne lecture  
A bientôt ici ou ailleurs  
E**

* * *

Le vendredi soir, je rentrais la première à l'appartement. Je me fis couler un bain pour me prélasser, cette journée avait été éprouvante, beaucoup trop. En effet, dans l'après midi, un patient que j'appréciais était mort sous mes yeux. Un sentiment d'impuissance me vrillait encore les tripes tandis que je plongeais avec délice dans l'eau parfumée.

Au bord de la baignoire, j'avais posé un livre mais aussi le téléphone pour le cas où les parents de Coraly voudraient nous joindre… Je reposais la tête et plongeais dans une légère torpeur quand justement il sonna.

- Allo ?

- James à l'appareil.

- Que se passe t il ?

- Avec Sirius, on pensait vous inviter à venir manger toutes les deux à notre appartement…

Je me redressais rapidement dans mon bain. Quoi aller dîner chez eux ?! Ca voulait dire encore tenir la chandelle…

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda t il.

- L'eau de mon bain…

- Vous êtes dans votre bain ?

Je sentis mes joues rougir. Croyait il que je lui faisais du gringue ? Pouvait il s'imaginer que j'avais dit pour le séduire ou je ne sais pour quelle raison ? Je me dépêchais de changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi doit on venir manger chez vous ?

- J'ai eu une idée pour la maltraitance sur chien…

Il disait cela avec un rire dans la voix. Il n'avait aucune pitié. Faire souffrir un animal, ici un chien, semblait le rendre heureux…

- D'accord. Mais la pauvre bête ne va pas souffrir, dites ?

- Non rassurez vous.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon je vous laisse à votre bain parfumé, dit il avant de raccrocher.

Je rougis de plus belle. Il allait se faire des idées… Et puis non. Après tout, il avait bien vu depuis le temps que je ne pouvais le supporter. Je sortis de mon bain quand j'entendis la porte de l'appartement se refermer.

- Coraly !

- Oui, Lily ? Dans la cuisine !

- Les garçons nous invitent à manger chez eux ce soir, ça te dit ?

- Oh oui !!! Je vais me préparer.

Je la vis partir à fond de train vers sa chambre tandis que je rejoignais la mienne pour m'habiller. J'enfilais un jean et un pull à col en V vert et relevais mes cheveux. Je ne sais pourquoi ce soir, j'avais envie de me faire belle moi aussi.

A l'heure prévue nous étions dans un quartier riche de Londres face à une porte imposante. Nous sonnâmes plusieurs fois avant qu'un Potter riant aux éclats ne nous ouvre la porte. D'un coup, un chien avec un tee shirt de Superman lui sauta dessus, le poussant contre le mur.

- Du calme, Patmol. On a de la visite.

Le chien, frétillant de la queue, se retourna vers nous et sembla perdre tout envie de jouer. Il s'agissait d'un labrador plutôt grand et gros pour sa race mais ses yeux reflétaient beaucoup de joie. Je fus triste que James eut été forcé de l'embêter pour que notre plan fonctionne… Il partit aussitôt dans le couloir dans une pièce du fond…

Je me retournais vers Coraly. Elle avait le regard noir, notre plan avait fonctionné à merveille pourtant je ne me sentais pas particulièrement à l'aise… Son regard se fit d'autant plus noir quand Sirius apparut à son tour.

- Bonjour les filles ! Quelle surprise, s'écria t il.

- Surprise ?! Mais c'est bien vous qui nous avez invitées, non ? répondit elle visiblement énervée.

- Euh, non en fait, c'est moi, intervint James. Sirius jouait avec Patmol et j'ai oublié de le prévenir…

Ce type mentait avec brio, s'en était effrayant. Nous rentrâmes enfin et après une visite succincte de l'appartement nous prîmes place dans le salon où Coraly parla pour la première fois.

- Et ça vous amuse je suppose de déguiser votre chien ?!

- Bah il a l'habitude… dit Potter innocemment.

- Ce que James veut dire, c'est que cela l'amuse… Tenta Sirius mal à l'aise…

- Et où est il maintenant ?

- Il doit être dans ma chambre…

- Non, sinon nous l'aurions vu…

Elle se leva prête à partir, ou peut être tout simplement à aller voir où se trouvait Patmol.

- Je veux le voir tout de suite… Sirius montre moi où il est…

- Ce n'est pas possible…

- Si c'est ça. Lily, viens on part.

Comme elle l'avait dit, nous étions rentrées. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot et s'était contentée de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'entendis des sanglots mais je n'osais pas rentrer. Qu'avais je donc fait ?

Je me déshabillais pour enfiler mon pyjama en pilou quand je réalisais que nous n'avions pas mangé… Je ressorti aussitôt de ma chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. J'étais devant le frigo ouvert à réfléchir à ce que je pouvais bien me faire à manger quand je vis Coraly.

- Prends la glace au chocolat, je m'occupe des cuillères.

- Je pris le pot dans le congélateur et la suivais dans le salon. Nous devions former une image pathétique. Toutes les deux dans des pyjama trop grands avec pour unique repas un pot de glace et la télé en sourdine qui déversait son lot de stupidités.

Même notre série préférée ne nous changea pas les idées. Je m'en voulais tellement de l'avoir fait pleurer que finalement je souhaitais pouvoir revenir en arrière pour effacer tout cela.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans l'appartement. Aucune de nous ne fit un geste pour décrocher laissant le répondeur répondre à notre place.

« Coraly, c'est Sirius ! Je te promets que je ne maltraite pas Patmol ! Je sais que tu adores les chiens. Et tu sais que moi aussi je les aime… s'il te plait, réponds moi… »

Il laissa plusieurs messages et vint même jusqu'à l'appartement mais elle m'empêcha de lui ouvrir. Je l'entendais supplier de l'autre coté de la porte. Ce ne fut que les menaces de nos voisins d'appeler la police qui eurent raison de lui.

La semaine se déroula dans un brouillard. Il laissait des messages tous les jours. Il vient à son travail. Juste une fois…

- Tu imagines, Lily ? Il a osé venir à mon travail pour qu'on s'explique ?!

- C'est qu'il tient réellement à toi…

- S'il tient réellement à moi, il n'aurait pas torturé ce pauvre chien…

- Coraly, il ne semblait pas si malheureux que ça, ce pauvre chien !

Elle me lança un regard noir.

- Tu les défends maintenant ?!

- Non ! Mais si tu le laissais te parler…

Je me trouvais maintenant dans le rôle du défendeur. J'avais comploté derrière son dos et maintenant je l'encourageais à lui laisser une chance… Pourquoi ne l'avais je pas fait dès le départ ?!

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de jour après l'incident que les choses se précipitèrent. Je rentrais comme chaque soir de l'hôpital quand la porte refusa de se refermer derrière moi. Je poussais de tout mon poids et la rouvris pour voir si quelque chose bloquait…

Sirius, l'œil hagard, me regardait.

- Lily, laisse moi lui parler.

Je baissais les yeux. J'avais si honte de leur avoir fait ça… Je devais les aider à retourner ensemble… Je m'écartais de la porte et lui fis signe d'entrer.

- Elle n'est pas là pour le moment. Mais elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- D'accord.

Il s'installa dans le canapé tandis que je commençais à préparer le dîner. J'espérais que Coraly lui laisse le temps de s'expliquer, et qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas trop. Mais bon elle m'en voudrais toujours moins que si elle apprenait que j'étais pour quelque chose dans leur rupture.

- Salut Lily, c'est moi !!!

Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme ponctua sa phrase. Par contre, le silence qui suivit, me fit froid dans le dos.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Hurla t elle.

- Coraly, laisse moi te parler.

- Pour ?

- C'est ridicule de se disputer pour cela !

Je pris soin d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je savais très bien que ma cousine me raconterais tout une fois le temps venu… Je pris un livre et sans m'en rendre compte je du m'endormir parce que ce fut le réveil qui me fit réaliser l'heure.

Je travaillais du mieux que je pus mais j'attendais avec impatience la fin de mon service. Quand je rentrais, je fus surprise de découvrir Coraly assise dans le canapé.

- Lily !!!

- Coraly ?! Comment ça se fait que tu es déjà là ?

- Il fallait que je te parle.

- De ?

- D'hier ! Tu étais endormie quand Sirius est parti !

- Désolée.

- Ce weekend on part à la campagne avec les garçons !

- Quoi ?!

- On part tous les quatre.

Je rêve ?! Je ne vais pas passer mon weekend avec Potter ?! C'est pas vrai !

- Et pourquoi pas que vous deux ?

- Parce qu'il s'en veut de vous avoir fait rompre tous les deux…


	7. Chapitre 6

Le jeudi soir, j'avais préparé mon sac tout en tentant une dernière fois de convaincre Coraly de me laisser à Londres. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas lui dire les vraies raisons. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je cherchais désespérément à éviter Potter.

Rien n'y fit. Elle tenait à ce que je vienne. Sirius avait insisté plus que tout, soit disant. Pourquoi tenait il tant à me mêler à tout cela ?! En plus, il devait être aveugle pour croire que nous nous entendions bien avec Potter ! Comment allais je faire ?! Deux jours avec lui !

Black et Potter étaient passés nous chercher à l'appartement tout de suite après le travail. Ils avaient décidé que nous mangerions une fois arrivés… J'avais voulu prendre place à l'arrière avec Coraly comme la fois précédente mais Sirius en avait décidé autrement.

- Non, Lily, va devant, tu vas tenir compagnie à James…

Il me fit un clin d'œil. A première vue, il croyait vraiment qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. S'il savait que la seule chose qui nous avait liée, était notre complot à l'encontre de leur couple. Il nous détesterait. Coraly me détesterait aussi…

- Mais il aura besoin de toi pour lui indiquer le chemin, tentais je.

- Il le connait très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

M'en faire ? Pourquoi m'en ferais je ?

Je m'assis à l'avant et je me plongeais dans mes pensées. J'étais certaine qu'une fois seuls, Potter voudrait reprendre les efforts pour les faire rompre… Quel camp allais je choisir ? J'avais bien vu que Sirius tenait à elle. Je tournais la tête vers Potter qui était concentré sur sa conduite. Réussirais je à lui faire abandonner son idée ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil. Notre prochaine conversation sera longue. Très longue. Et certainement pas agréable !

A peine arrivés, nous mangeâmes sur le pouce avant d'aller nous coucher. J'avais réussi à l'éviter, du moins, je le pensais. J'avais à ma disposition une chambre immense avec une salle de bain personnelle. Un vrai palace. Dans la nuit pourtant je me réveillais, affamée. Je tournais dans mon lit avant de me lever. J'enfilais ma robe de chambre.

Je descendis l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne réveiller personne. Je trouvais rapidement la cuisine et me fis un léger encas.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Je sursautais. Il avait un radar, c'est pas possible !!! Je restais tournée vers le plan de travail, cherchant un moyen de fuir cette conversation qui s'annonçait entre nous.

- De ? Demandais je innocemment.

- De nos deux amis !

Le ton avait monté. Il n'était pas content et tout cela allait se ressentir dans nos prochains échanges…

- Tout d'abord, expliquez moi pourquoi vous avez aidé Sirius.

- Parce qu'il me faisait pitié !

- Et maintenant nous devons tout refaire !

Je le regardais enfin. Il portait un tee shirt un peu trop moulant à mon goût et un simple short. Je sentis une chaleur grandir dans mon ventre. J'étais troublée par sa présence… Oh mon dieu, je devais être fatiguée pour que Potter me fasse de l'effet !

- Non.

- Quoi ?

Il était trop proche de moi. Mon cœur battait trop rapidement et puis son odeur… J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder mes idées claires. Mes yeux semblaient doués de volonté propre, ils tenaient à admirer ses pectoraux…

- Je ne veux plus les faire rompre. Ils sont heureux ensemble…

Je fis quelques pas pour le contourner mais il fut plus rapide et me retint par le bras. Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer, que m'arrivait il ?

- Je le ferais tout seul alors, dit il avant de partir.

- Laissez les tranquilles ! dis je le plus fort que je pus.

Je retournais dans ma chambre songeuse. Pourquoi mon corps réagissait maintenant en présence de Potter. Et ce dernier, pourquoi voulait il absolument les empêcher d'être heureux ensemble ?!

Je me recouchais l'esprit en ébullition pour me réveiller plus tard. Je venais de rêver. Un rêve étrange qui m'avait laissé sur ma faim.

Je sortais d'un cinéma, accompagnée. Je n'arrivais pas à voir le visage de l'homme mais j'étais si heureuse en sa compagnie. Je ressentais l'excitation des premiers rendez vous. Celui qui vous fait perdre la tête… Et quand arrivés devant chez moi, nous nous saluâmes, je vis enfin son visage alors qu'il se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser…

Ce qui m'avait précisément réveillé. Le visage en question était celui de Potter.

Le lendemain que vint l'heure de me lever, j'avoue avoir longtemps hésité. Je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il avait prévu contre eux. Il se montrerait intraitable et ils abandonneraient sans doute les premiers…

Je sortis dans mon lit pour filer sous la douche. La journée s'annonçait longue…Mais je me devais de les suivre partout pour pouvoir déjouer les pièges que Potter leur tendrait.

- Bonjour ma Lilounette !!!

Coraly me sauta au cou, visiblement heureuse. Cela confirma ma nouvelle résolution. Je protégerais envers et contre Potter le couple qu'elle formait avec Sirius. Ce serait ma nouvelle mission et j'étais prête à me donner corps et âme pour les protéger.

- Salut Coco !

- Ca va ?

- Oui, et toi ? Demandais je avec un sourire.

- Super ! après manger, les garçons nous emmènent faire du patin à glace !!! Ca te convient ?

Du patin à glace ? Voilà une des rares activités que je haïssais au moins autant que James Potter. J'avais toujours eu peur de tomber. Et puis le froid. Je n'étais pas faite pour cela. Ce que j'aimais dans l'hiver, c'était les feux de cheminée, les conversations sous des plaids…

Et puis il fait avoir de la grâce pour ce sport et j'en manquais terriblement. Je n'avais pas d'équilibre… C'était sur, cet après midi allait être un enfer pour moi… Mais je m'entendis répondre.

- Cool !!!

Pourquoi avais je répondu cela ? Pour faire plaisir à Coraly qui me souriait de toutes ses dents sûrement. Parce que je savais qu'elle adorait faire du patin à glace et que cela lui donnerait sans doute l'occasion de se rapprocher de Sirius.

Ce dernier la regardait de l'autre bout de la cuisine avec un sourire attendri. Je l'observais le plus discrètement possible et je remarquais la douceur sur son visage. Je ne sais pas quelles sont exactement ses intentions vis-à-vis de ma cousine, mais il semblait lui aussi heureux.

Et quand on est heureux, on veille sur la personne qui nous fait ressentir toute cette joie, non ? Je le souhaitais du plus profond de mon cœur parce qu'à cet instant même, je venais de lui confier ma très chère à mon cœur Coraly.

Je vis enfin James lui aussi dans un coin de la pièce qui observait toute la scène. Rien avait dû échapper à son œil et son froncement de sourcils n'indiquait rien de bon, mais je le savais. Je savais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement…

Tout en discutant nous avons préparé le déjeuner. Les garçons nous racontaient des anecdotes sur le voisinage tandis que nous épluchions les légumes. A priori, étant jeunes ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups et les voisins étaient contents de les voir repartir dans leur école.

Nous rigolions tant et si bien que pendant un moment j'oubliais avec qui je me trouvais et que je devais rester sur le qui vive. Nous mangeâmes en continuant d'échanger des souvenirs de nos enfances. Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup d'imaginations pour leurs bêtises, mais nous n'étions pas en reste.

- Bon les filles, et si nous allions patiner ? S'écria Sirius en se levant.

Il ressemblait à un enfant qui s'apprête à rencontrer le père Noël. Je souris à cette constatation avant de partir vers ma chambre prendre mon manteau, mes gants et mon bonnet.

Nous sortîmes de la maison pour suivre un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans le bois qui se trouvait derrière la maison. Cet endroit était sinistre… Si je n'avais pas eu peur de me faire rabrouer, j'aurais saisi le bras de Potter. J'avais même esquissé un pas vers lui, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me pense faible.

- Voilà notre patinoire…

- Mais c'est un étang ! M'écriais je.

- Observatrice, susurra Potter de sorte que je fus seule à l'entendre.

Je me retournais vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Ma peur venait de refaire surface, j'étais incapable de bouger. Et si la glace craquait ? Je crus vois une lueur de douceur dans le regard chocolat de Potter et ce fut cela qui me reconnecta avec la réalité.

Je m'assis sur une souche d'arbre et enfilais mes patins. Je n'avais pas encore terminé que Coraly et Sirius évoluaient déjà sur la glace. Ils formaient un beau couple, il riaient tous les deux des pitreries du brun. Pourquoi n'avais je pas vu tout de suite à quel point c'est deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ?

- Vous venez ou vous comptez rester là ?

A vrai dire, si j'avais pu rester sur le coté de la glace, j'en aurais été très contente. Malheureusement cela ne semblait pas une option envisageable. Je me levais du mieux que je le pus et mis un premier patin sur la glace. Tandis que je levais le pied pour mettre le second je me sentis partir et deux mains m'empoignèrent par la taille.

- Il fallait le dire que vous vouliez que je vous prenne dans mes bras.

Sa voix était sarcastique à souhait et mis à part lui administrer une belle gifle rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Ce ne fut que lorsque je remarquais que j'étais littéralement appuyée contre lui qu'un trouble m'envahit… Ca recommençait !!!

Je me dégageais rapidement et mis un peu de distance entre nous. Je ne voulais pas de son aide et une demie heure plus tard, je fus pourtant bien forcée de l'accepter.

Alors que je patinais comme je le pouvais dans mon coin, j'entendis un terrible craquement aussitôt suivis par ma chute. La glace venait de craquer sous mon poids et je me retrouvais plongée totalement sous l'eau d'où me parvenaient en sourdine des cris. Je pense avoir perdu connaissance à un moment parce que je me réveillais dans mon lit, nue.

Je venais encore de faire un rêve avec Potter. A une fête où la musique hurlait, j'avançais avec un verre rempli à ras bord. Je prenais soin de ne rien renverser quand quelqu'un me bouscula et éclaboussait un danseur avec ma boisson. Je m'apprêtais à m'excuser envers ce dernier quand je réalisais que c'était Potter.

Du coup, au lieu de m'excuser pour les dégâts, je l'insultais sur son caractère de cochon… Par 'chance', je m'étais réveillée, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche…


	8. Chapitre 7

Je regardais l'heure curieuse de savoir combien de temps avait duré ma sieste. 19h, il était grand temps pour moi de me lever pour aller manger et surtout m'assurer que Potter ne se comportait pas comme un abruti. Je sortis péniblement de mon lit manquant de perdre l'équilibre en me levant.

Mon organisme n'avait pas apprécié ma baignade de l'après midi et l'hypothermie avait encore quelques conséquences sur moi. Comme cet engourdissement dans mes jambes… Arriverais je à descendre les rejoindre ? J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour entendre des voix.

Je ne distinguais aucun mot. Seulement deux voix masculines qui semblaient se disputer dans une des chambres… En passant devant la porte, je fus tentée de m'arrêter et de coller mon oreille mais si je me faisais surprendre… Le volume augmentait plus je m'approchais.

- James, tu ne comprends pas !

- A ça, c'est sur je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'il y a à sortir avec une fille comme elle !

- Elle est merveilleuse !

- Cesse donc tes âneries ! Nous ne venons pas du même monde, elle ne pourra jamais s'habituer à ta vie !

Un long silence accompagna cette phrase. Sirius devait réfléchir. Mon Dieu, il réfléchissait ! C'était le début de la fin. Potter allait réussir à implanter le doute dans son esprit et petit à petit, Sirius se détacherait de Coraly… Je regardais autour de moi. Que pouvais je donc faire ? Y avait il un moyen d'arrêter tout cela ?

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et toquais à la porte. Qu'allais je donc pouvoir inventer pour justifier cela ?! Je n'eus pas le temps de trouver une excuse que Potter ouvrait la porte en grand, l'air furieux.

- Quoi ? Hurla t il.

Il était vraiment impressionnant, ainsi en colère devant moi. Je me sentais vraiment toute petite, pourtant le bonheur de Coraly était en jeu… Il me fallait faire quelque chose. Je plaquai donc un sourire contraint sur mon visage.

- Sirius ? Appelais je en ignorant le brun à lunettes qui s'énervait à vue d'œil.

- Oui, Lily ?

Je le vis écarter Potter de la porte et m'adresser un sourire franc. Je n'étais pas arrivée trop tard. Enfin pas cette fois… Mais je ne pourrais pas être toujours là…

- Je ne me sens pas en grande forme, pourrais tu m'aider à descendre les escaliers ?

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que…

Je le vis regarder successivement Potter et moi. Qu'attendait il pour accepter et se débarrasser ainsi de cette conversation qui devait l'avoir mis mal à l'aise ?! J'allais de nouveau ouvrir la bouche quand Potter parla.

- Va prendre ta douche, Sir'. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Alors là, c'est pas exactement ce que j'attendais… Sirius, okay pour qu'il m'aide mais Potter ?! Il n'hésiterait pas à me pousser pour que j'aille plus vite ! Bon d'accord j'exagère mais tout de même, j'aurais préféré Sirius.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et me précéda dans le couloir. Je voyais son dos s'éloigner, sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre pas vers lui. Avec Sirius j'aurais pu discuter de Coraly, lui montrer qu'elle était heureuse et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il écoute son ami mais là…

- Vous arrivez ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le suivre. Avec un peu de chance, je retrouverais ma cousine dans le salon…

- Oui. Savez vous où est Coraly ?

- Dans la cuisine.

Sa réponse avait été brève et n'admettait aucune tentative de conversation. Ce dont je lui fus grandement reconnaissante. Je saisis donc d'une main la rampe et je descendis doucement laissant mon autre main libre pour me rattraper. Que je me sentais handicapée ! Tout cela pour ma cousine !!!

Tandis que mes pensées vagabondaient vers elle, je sentis mes jambes ployées sous mon poids. Ce que je craignais arrivait, mon corps était trop faible, j'aurais du rester couchée mais je ne pouvais la laisser seule. Je sentis un bras me saisir à la taille et une main m'attraper le poignet.

- Faites attention !

Je le regardais surprise. Il croyait que je simulais ou quoi ? Je venais d'avoir la peur de ma vie et lui… Je sentis des larmes perler à mes yeux. Cette journée était sûrement la pire de ma vie, j'avais faillit mourir sur l'étang et maintenant dans l'escalier et lui… Lui me rabrouait, encore. Je le repoussais consciente d'être dans ses bras.

Je ne voulais pas répondre à ça. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire et aussi surtout parce que les larmes menaçaient. Je voulais retrouver Coraly… Mes joues étaient maintenant mouillées, je devais être un spectacle pitoyable. Je me dirigeais directement vers la cuisine et sans m'arrêter serrait Coraly dans mes bras.

Nous sommes restées dans les bras l'une de l'autre un moment, chacune pleurant sur tout cela. Enfin moi je pleurais sur tout, elle je ne sais pas exactement mais je lui demanderais une autre fois. Nous fûmes interrompues par l'arrivée tonitruante de Sirius dans la cuisine.

- Oh les filles, faut pas pleurer… Vous êtes trop belles pour pleurer.

J'esquissais un léger sourire avant de laisser Sirius s'occuper de Coraly. Je finis de préparer le repas, assise sur une chaise pour être sure de ne pas tomber.

- Ne te fatigue pas trop, surtout.

- Oui Maman !

- J'ai fait des spaghettis bolognaises puisque c'est ton plat préféré, Lilou.

- Merci, Coco.

Je baissais le regard vers mon assiette, émue.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Tu comprends quoi, James ?

- Je comprends pourquoi elle porte des habits larges.

J'ouvris la bouche prête à répliquer. De quel droit ?! D'accord je n'étais pas aussi fine que Coraly mais de là à me traiter de… Et puis même si c'est vrai que j'ai des kilos en trop de quoi se mêle t il ?! Je commençai à manger, ignorant encore une fois sa pique.

Le repas se fit donc en silence. Je voyais Sirius et Coraly nous jeter des regards en coin mais aucun n'osait poser la question. Je continuais à savourer ce plat qui me remit d'aplomb. Une fois, nos assiettes vidées, nous rangeâmes avant d'aller nous installer dans le salon.

- Ca vous dit un petit jeu de société, les filles ? Proposa Sirius.

- Au moins, Evans ne risquera pas de mourir…

- On n'a qu'un scrabble par contre, continua Sirius en lançant un regard noir à Potter.

- Trop dangereux… Elle risque de s'étouffer avec les lettres.

Que cherchait il ? A se montrer abject ? Parce que si c'est ça, il y réussit avec brio ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter, il est au point !

Je décidais de faire comme Sirius et d'ignorer ses commentaires acerbes à mon sujet. Et puis j'adorais le scrabble. Avec mes parents, nous y jouions tous les weekend. Ma mère appelait cela 'le moment familial'. Et depuis leur mort, je n'y avais pas rejoué…

Une fois le jeu sorti et chacun servi en lettre la partie débuta. Les mots s'enchaînaient avec facilité et le silence régnait. Potter avait cessé de m'agresser enfin je le pensais. Une fois, la première partie finit, nous en fîmes une juste avec des mots d'argot.

Autant j'avais largement gagné la première autant la deuxième fut une vraie galère pour moi, mais je réussis à l'emporter d'une courte tête. Une fois, les points comptabilisés pour la dernière, un petit rire s'échappa du coté de Potter.

- Que se passe t il, James ? demanda Sirius.

- Il est dit qu'une belle femme ne pouvait en plus être intelligente… Lily vient de nous prouver le contraire : une femme intelligente ne peut être…

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd. Mais là, il venait de dépasser les limites. Je savais que j'avais des kilos en trop, je savais que je n'étais pas une beauté mais tout de même !

- Pourtant vous réussissez à être stupide et repoussant.

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Il venait juste de m'attaquer une fois de trop pour que je puisse encaisser tranquillement. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil. Je le vis remonter ses lunettes sur son nez sans me quitter des yeux…

- Sous entendriez vous que je suis à la fois bête et moche ?

La guerre était déclarée.

- Oui.

Les deux autres nous regardaient incapables de se décider à réagir.

- Pourtant quand je suis près de vous, je vous trouble, non ?

Je serrais les mâchoires.

- Expliquez moi alors pourquoi un type si repoussant vous fait perdre vos moyens…

J'avais mal aux mains tellement je serrais des poings.

- A moins que je sois le premier homme que vous approchez de si près…

Sa voix s'était faite comme venimeuse. Ses mots avaient atteint ma conscience et je sentais les larmes venir. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure de nouveau devant lui… J'avais envie de le gifler de lui faire mal mais j'étais tétanisée.

- Je comprends pourquoi cette femme, cet été, n'a pas voulu vous épouser, susurrais je.

Il blanchit d'un coup, se redressant à moitié. J'avais touché le point sensible… Mais était ce son ego ou son cœur blessé ? Non, son ego. Il était inconcevable qu'il puisse avoir un cœur.

Blessée par ses propos mais aussi de m'être abaissée à utiliser ce genre d'événements malheureux, je profitais du silence pour retourner dans ma chambre me coucher prétextant le choc de l'après midi.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je refermais la porte derrière moi, que je laissais sortir toute ma rancœur. Comment pouvait on être aussi méchant ?! Il ne pensait jamais au bonheur des autres. Il n'avait qu'une priorité : LUI et le reste importait peu. Même son meilleur ami.

Je me déshabillais sans stopper de le maudire. J'enfilais ma nuisette avant de me glisser sous les draps frais. Réussirais je à m'endormir ? Je rallumais la lumière et lu un peu. Quand j'entendis des bruits de pas et de voix dans le couloir, j'éteignis la veilleuse.

Ce fut deux heures plus tard, que je me réveillais en sueur. Un rêve ? Un rêve étrange. Je me trouvais à la piscine, il faisait beau et chaud. Je passais un agréable moment, mais je pris conscience que quelqu'un venait d'arriver quand deux mains me voilèrent la vue.

Mon cœur avait fait un bond de joie et tandis que je me retournais vers le nouvel arrivant, je lâchais tout un tas de paroles sans aucun sens. Je ne voyais pas le visage de la personne, mais son corps était à damner une sainte. Une bouffée d'envie m'avait prise.

J'avais alors détaillé tout à loisir le corps, m'attardant sur les légères cicatrices qui s'étendaient sur son flanc. J'avais envie d'y passer la main, de suivre du doigt ces marques blanches…

Tout d'un coup, tout s'était brouillé autour de moi et je m'étais sentie transie de froid, allongée sur quelque chose de dur tandis qu'une voix hurlait qu'il fallait vite me ramener au chaud avant que la température de mon corps ne baisse de trop. J'avais entrouvert les yeux pour voir un visage au dessus du mien, rongé d'inquiétude. Celui de Potter.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Bon j'annonce que la semaine prochaine vous aurez les derniers chapitres de ce défi en espérant que vous ne me taperez pas...**

**Dailly Till : Voilà les chapitres que tu attendais :D Si tu veux les lire avant le vendredi, il te suffit d'aller sur mon blog. Je publies tous les jours là bas.  
Tania : J'espère que la suite te plait...**

**Bonne lecture  
A bientôt  
E**

* * *

J'avais réussi à me rendormir. Avec difficultés mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Pourquoi avais je rêvé de Potter ? Et surtout pourquoi l'imaginais je ainsi traumatisé par mon accident. Il m'avait bien fait comprendre que je ne comptais pas pour lui.

Je me levais tard, refusant de l'affronter si tôt le matin. Je pris une douche et fis mon sac avant de descendre les rejoindre.

Je trouvais Coraly confortablement installée dans les bras de Sirius, chacun lisant tranquillement. Le tableau idyllique. Enfin pour moi. Je rêvais de trouver celui qui me servirait de coussin…

- Salut vous deux, m'écriais je guillerette.

- Salut toute seule, répondit Coraly en écho.

- Nous craignions que tu ne veuilles plus quitter ta chambre après hier soir, dit Sirius.

- J'ai été tentée mais je n'allais pas vous abandonner avec le fauve…

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

- Rassures toi, il est parti faire son footing matinal… Tu as encore du temps pour respirer un peu.

- Cool !

- Bien dormie ? me demanda ma cousine.

- J'ai fait mieux, mais y a eut pire.

- Okay.

- Il faudra qu'on se fasse un autre weekend, juste qu'on évite les étangs, dit Sirius avec un sourire engageant.

- Et que nous évitions aussi Potter….

- Je suis désolé de son comportement d'hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend…

- Il n'a pas l'air de supporter que tu sois avec Coraly…

Je vis celle-ci rougir. Avais je fait une boulette ? C'est vrai que je ne savais pas où ils en étaient tous les deux avec tout cela.

- Oui, pourtant je pensais qu'il en serait content… Continua Sirius sans remarquer la blonde, gênée à ses côtés.

- Je n'aurais pas du faire mention de cette femme hier soir… Mais j'étais tellement énervée que ça m'a échappé.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Au barbecue. Une femme a eut l'air étonné de le voir avec une cavalière… Et elle m'a raconté cette histoire.

Voyant son air pensif, je m'empressais d'ajouter.

- D'habitude, je ne fais pas attention aux rumeurs mais là, je voulais tant qu'il se taise…

J'avais baissé la tête, honteuse d'avouer que j'avais voulu le blesser. Je m'excusais auprès d'eux et partis dans la cuisine.

L'ambiance de ce matin était beaucoup plus détendue, et j'en étais ravie. Dommage que son copain soit si… Coincé ? Sec ? Je me préparai un petit sandwich dans la cuisine avant de les rejoindre. A peine eus je posé mon postérieur sur un siège que la porte s'ouvrait.

- Sirius !!!

- Dans le salon, James !

Il passa la porte, vêtu d'un jogging et d'un gros pull, les cheveux plus en pétard que d'habitude et de la buée sur les lunettes.

- Tu aurais du venir ! Ca fait du bien de courir par ce froid !

- Tu m'excuseras mais je préfère rester au chaud.

- Tout ça pour rester avec elle.

Il avait dit sa phrase avec une pointe de cynisme et je vis que Sirius était touché par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Oui, tout ça pour rester avec 'Coraly'.

Il avait bien insisté sur le prénom.

- Comme si j'allais prendre le temps de retenir le prénom de toutes tes conquêtes.

Là ce fut Coraly et moi qui nous raidîmes. De quoi parlait il ? Même si venant de lui, je pensais directement que c'était une pique n'ayant pour unique but que de les faire rompre, j'attendis la suite.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend James ?

- Oh, c'est bon Sirius ! Si depuis le temps tu n'as pas réussi à la mettre dans ton lit, c'est qu'elle n'est pas pour toi !

Sirius s'était levé, toisant maintenant son ami d'un œil noir.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas être avec Elle, que tu dois m'empêcher d'être avec Coraly !

Potter avait encaissé le coup sans broncher mais depuis aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Seul les regards entre Coraly et moi m'avaient fait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas la seule à être dans mes petites chaussures.

Nous avions chargé la voiture et je me retrouvais de nouveau à l'avant avec Potter tandis que Sirius et Coraly parlaient à voix basses à l'arrière. Que j'aurais aimé pouvoir être avec eux… Ou loin d'ici. Mais non, je devais rentrer à Londres et pour cela il fallait faire trois heures de route en compagnie du type le plus détestable de la création.

J'avais posé la tête sur l'appui-tête et sans doute m'étais je endormie…

J'étais dans un magasin. J'avais rendez vous et dans mon empressement j'avais un quart d'heure d'avance. J'étais si heureuse de le revoir que mes pieds ne quittaient plus terre. J'étais amoureuse, désespérément amoureuse. Je saisis un livre pour en lire le quatrième de couverture.

Un roman d'aventure avec une pointe d'amour. Une héroïne belle comme le jour qui rencontrait son âme sœur au détour d'une aventure dont elle seule pouvait s'en tirer sans qu'un de ses cheveux ne s'échappe de son chignon.

Deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux. Il était là. Il était lui aussi en avance ! J'ôtais ses mains en criant son nom, heureuse de le voir enfin. Je sautillais en me retournant vers lui pour le voir me sourire tendrement.

- Et si nous allions nous promener, me proposa t il.

Je me sentais prête à le suivre au bout du monde. Sans réfléchir, je pris la main qu'il me tendait et mêlai mes doigts aux siens. Une vague rougeur apparut sur mes joues, mais je devenais impatiente. Je le voyais quasiment tous les jours mais pas un seul baiser !

Nous errâmes dans les rues marchandes, flânant devant certaines devantures. Nous avions décidé d'aller voir un film au cinéma. Une fois les tickets achetés, nous attendîmes dans le hall que la séance précédente finisse.

Des cris se firent entendre brusquement. Je pensais tout d'abord à un film mais ils se faisaient de plus en plus proches et suivis d'explosions. Il m'avait alors pris la main pour me faire courir le plus loin possible de tous ces cris mais j'avais trébuché. J'avais alors vu la raison de tout ce chambardement.

Des Hommes cagoulés de noir avançaient en lançant des éclairs de couleurs sur les gens qui n'avaient pas fuit. Les corps s'entassaient sur leur passage les faisant rire. Je regardais leurs mains pour voir de quelle arme il s'agissait et là, je ne vis que des bouts de bois.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et une impression de tournis m'envahit. Quand je rouvris les yeux nous étions dans une ruelle non loin de chez moi.

- James ? Que s'est il passé ?

Je m'appuyais étourdie contre un mur, il vint se poster devant moi.

- Des sorciers… J'en suis un aussi mais un 'gentil'.

- Quoi ?

Je compris alors. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tous ces mots qu'il employait. Le simple fait que nous étions maintenant loin…

- Je suis désolé… Je voulais te le dire mais…

- Mais quoi ? Demandais je d'une petite voix. Tu aurais attendu que notre enfant fasse tout exploser à la maison pour me le dire ?!

- Notre… Notre enfant ?

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux. J'avais avoué beaucoup, à son tour.

- Je t'aime, ma Lily.

- Moi…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'un doigt se posait sur mes lèvres.

- Non, ne le dis pas.

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de réaliser qu'il se penchait vers moi. Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes avec douceur. Le début du baiser fut tendre. Je me blottis dans ses bras, tachant d'enregistrer tout de ce premier baiser entre nous mais déjà il se faisait plus passionné et une chaleur envahit mon corps.

- Allons chez moi, ce n'est pas loin.

- Non, répondit il.

Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis, sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

- Que fais tu, James ?

- Je ne peux pas t'imposer de vivre avec moi… Ta vie sera tous les jours en danger…

Mon cœur se serra. Je ne savais pas exactement où il voulait en venir mais une alarme dans mon esprit se mit en route.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Te faire oublier tout ça…

Je le vis lever sa main tandis qu'un cri montait dans ma gorge…

Je me réveillais en sursaut et me tournais vers le conducteur. Que signifiait donc tout cela ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Nous étions rentrées à la maison. J'avais directement filé vers ma chambre pour m'y enfermer et réfléchir. Je jetais mon sac dans un coin de la pièce avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit.

J'avais deux possibilités : ces rêves n'étaient que des rêves ou bien ils étaient des souvenirs… Mais s'ils étaient des souvenirs il fallait alors que la magie existe, ainsi que les sorciers… Et là, il en allait de ma santé mentale ! J'aurais aimé douter de ces dernières possibilités mais les rêves étaient tellement intenses, et le ressenti si…

Et cela expliquait pourquoi il me troublait tant quand il était près de moi. Parce que ça aussi, c'est un point qu'il me faudrait éclaircir ! Pourquoi un type aussi insupportable peut il me faire perdre mes moyens ?!

Raaaaaaah ! Je me devais de trouver un moyen de savoir si c'était vrai. Il fallait que je sache ! Que je sache si tout cela avait bien eut lieu ! Mais si tout cela avait bien lieu, Coraly ne pourrait pas m'aider… A cette époque elle était plus souvent avec son petit ami qu'avec moi et nous étions restées plus d'une semaine sans réussir à nous parler.

Quels autres moyens avais je ? Aller voir Potter ? Pourquoi faire ? Lui demander entre deux insultes s'il est bien sorcier comme je le suppose ? Si je le faisais ainsi, il m'effacerait de nouveau mes souvenirs ou me ferait interner pour démence précoce ! En plus, s'il se trouvait que c'était faux, il aurait une 'arme' de plus pour m'attaquer…

- Lily…

Je sursautais. Je n'avais pas entendu Coraly ouvrir la porte. Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux. Voyait elle l'agitation qui me remuait les méninges ?

- Oui…

- Tu sais, Sirius… Il est désolé que James soit ainsi…

- Pourquoi me dis tu cela ?

- Parce qu'il s'en veut du comportement de James.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, dis je perdue dans mes pensées.

- Il m'a parlé de la femme de cet été… Celle qui a rendu James ainsi.

La femme de cet été ? Mais… Ce pourrait il que je sois cette femme ? Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Ma conviction grandit : je devais à tout prix savoir. Interprétant mon silence comme un signe, elle continua :

- Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Tu sais, James fait partit de la noblesse et elle…

- Alors il a préféré la repousser…

- Je ne sais pas Sirius m'a seulement dit que les circonstances avaient joué contre eux.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. A mots couverts, ce qu'elle venait de me raconter collait avec mes rêves mais cela ne me prouvait rien. Seule ma curiosité s'en voyait augmentée…

- Pourquoi me dis tu cela ? Demandais je soudain lasse de la situation.

- Pour que tu fasses des efforts pour t'entendre avec lui.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour protester et arguer que je n'étais pas la seule mais elle leva sa main pour m'intimer le silence.

- Sirius a promis de lui parler pour que lui aussi fasse des efforts… Je tiens à lui énormément, s'il te plait.

Devant son regard de chien battu, je lui souris avant de hocher la tête. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser et de toute façon, j'avais maintenant moi aussi très envie de le revoir…

Une semaine de travail commença sans que nous ne recevions aucune nouvelle des garçons. Coraly se rongeait les sangs, craignant que les disputes de ce week-end n'aient altéré son futur couple. Elle passait ses soirées à fixer le téléphone tandis que de mon coté je tentais de trouver une solution à mon problème.

Ce ne fut que jeudi qu'elle revint du travail avec un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres et l'allure dansante. Je sus immédiatement qu'elle l'avait vu et que les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Mais bonnes jusqu'à quel point, ça je ne le savais pas encore.

- Que se passe t'il, Coco ?

J'avais tenté de parler d'une voix neutre pour dissimuler mon impatience. Plus les jours passaient, plus les rêves se faisaient précis. Ils se répétaient inlassablement et rien ne changeait d'un iota. Je remarquais des attitudes bizarres, des conversations… Et je ne rêvais pas seulement de cet été, non je revivais aussi les dernières semaines…

- J'ai vu Sirius aujourd'hui.

- Et ?

- Et, nous sommes invitées samedi soir chez eux. Ils nous préparent à dîner !

- …

- Quant au chien, ils l'ont rendu à son propriétaire donc pas de disputes possibles !

- Tu oublies un peu vite Potter…

Je la vis se raidir et son sourire faiblir mais elle se ressaisit bien vite.

- Il a promis tout comme toi de faire un effort.

Je lui souris, si elle savait…

Tout le vendredi mon esprit fut tourné vers cette soirée. Comment allais-je m'habiller ? Devais-je me faire jolie pour lui ou au contraire faire comme à mon habitude, le minimum d'efforts ? Et puis que pouvais-je faire pour savoir si ces rêves étaient des souvenirs ?!

Le samedi après-midi fut, quant à lui, rythmé par les essayages de Coraly. Elle voulait à tout prix que tout soit parfait tandis que moi, j'étais dans les nuages. Deux trois idées avaient germé dans ma tête pour pouvoir découvrir la vérité. Il ne me restait plus qu'à savoir si l'une d'elles était applicable.

Sur le chemin, je sentais mon estomac se contracter. Comment allait il être aujourd'hui ? Insupportable ou mielleux ? Jean ou pantalon droit ? Oui, il fallait avouer que son apparence physique m'intéressait elle aussi. Et souvent le corps à demi nu vu dans mes songes remplaçait les vêtements qu'il portait.

Plus la semaine avait passé, plus les rêves s'étaient faits intenses et plus mes fantasmes prenaient le pas sur mes pensées cohérentes… En espérant que je ne rougirais pas une fois devant lui… Et s'il pouvait lire les pensées ? Parce que s'il était réellement un sorcier, il pourrait peut être…

Une fois devant leur porte d'appartement, un doute encore plus grand m'envahit. Et si c'était un nouveau piège de Potter ? Non, il avait promis… Mais était il du genre à tenir ses promesses ? Coraly sonna, inconsciente de mon trouble.

- Bonjour vous deux, dit Sirius en nous laissant entrer. Vous êtes magnifiques !

Coraly rougit sous le compliment. Elle, d'habitude si sure d'elle, perdait toute contenance quand il était en sa présence. Je pouffais. Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps pourtant elle lui tenait tête alors qu'elle… Que nous étions en tort… L'amour…

Nous entrâmes dans le salon pour voir Potter déjà confortablement installé dans l'un des canapés. Il buvait ce qui ressemblait fort à une bière en regardant par la fenêtre. Ainsi, il paraissait inoffensif. Mais pour combien de temps encore le serait il ?

- Bonjour James, salua Coraly en me donnant un léger coup de coude.

- Bonjour les filles.

Je me contentais de lui faire un signe de tête, incapable de parler.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Un jus de fruit, demandais je.

- Un jus de citrouille, ça te convient ?

Un jus de citrouille ?! Depuis quand ça existe ce truc ?! Et qui aurait l'idée assez bizarre de boire… Attendez. Citrouille, halloween, fête des sorciers… Pouvais je vraiment prendre ça comme une preuve ? Non, il me fallait quelque chose de plus concret.

- Oui, je vais essayer.

- Je t'accompagne, minauda Coraly en le suivant vers la cuisine.

J'étais encore debout au milieu du salon, dorénavant seule avec Potter qui ne quittait pas la fenêtre du regard. Je le voyais agiter de temps en temps son verre, sans prendre garde… J'avais mon occasion !

J'enlevais mon manteau que je posais sur un siège dans un coin avec mon sac à main. Il me fallait être courageuse parce que je m'apprêtais à déclarer la guerre. Une fois, une bonne inspiration prise, je me dirigeais vers le canapé. Arrivée à une bonne distance, je feins de trébucher pour lui renverser son verre.

Je n'avais pas eut besoin de vraiment me prendre les pieds dans quelque chose puisque de toute façon, il ne regardait pas dans ma direction. Alors je perdis soit disant l'équilibre sans y ajouter aucun artifice.

- Oh, désolée !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce que vous pouvez être maladroite !

Il s'était levé et tentait de réparer les dégâts. Sa chemise était trempée et collait à son torse… Je me rappelais de notre première rencontre et de ce qualificatif : puissant. Sauf que là, loin de m'intimider, il semblait plutôt m'attirer.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !!! Enlevez votre chemise, je vais passer de l'eau dessus.

- Oh non ! Vous ne touchez plus à rien !

Je le vis alors partir vers sa chambre. Comment allais je pouvoir vérifier s'il avait bien des cicatrices si je me trouvais dans le salon et lui dans la chambre ?! Je regardais autour de moi pour voir Sirius et Coraly qui me regardaient de la porte de la cuisine. Je grimaçais en haussant les épaules d'un air désolé. Que pouvais je faire ?

Du sel !!! Mais oui pour éviter les tâches, rien de mieux que le sel ! Ah oui, mais c'est pour les tâches de vin, non ? Tant pis, je prendrais encore une fois mon air cruche.

- Sirius, tu aurais du sel ?

Il haussa un sourcil avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine. Coraly me fixait, visiblement curieuse de savoir ce que je comptais faire, mais là, tout de suite, je n'avais pas le temps. Je ne devais pas lui laisser le temps de se rhabiller !

Je partis, la salière en main, vers la chambre que je me rappelais être celle de Potter et ouvris la porte sans taper de peur qu'il enfile rapidement quelque chose sur son dos.

Ce fut à ce moment là, que je le vis, torse nu…


	11. Chapitre 10

**Salut !**

**Finalement j'ai trouvé le temps de vous publier les trois derniers chapitres de ce défi. Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait plaisir (oui, je sais, je me répète !) A bientôt pour ma nouvelle fic, et mon nouveau défi.**

**Dailly Till : Le coup du sel , c'est un truc de grand mère pour enlever les taches de vin...  
Charlou : No stress... La fin était déjà écrite et tous les jours tu pouvais en avoir une partie sur mon blog... Voilà les derniers chapitres. Lily n'est pas enceinte, c'est juste qu'elle se voyait déjà fonder une famille avec lui... De plus, dans l'intitulé du défi, Lily devait être une moldue...**

**A bientôt  
E**

* * *

Sa chambre était très peu meublée et une odeur très virile me parvint aux narines alors que je franchissais le seuil. Son lit était parfaitement fait et l'étagère remplie de livres complétait le tableau. Un grand placard habillait la pièce de distinction, je compris bien vite que je n'étais pas dans la chambre de n'importe qui.

Je regardais plus attentivement et remarquais qu'il n'y avait aucune photo, aucun tableau, rien qui ne personnalisait réellement sa chambre. Les murs étaient nus de toutes décorations même les rideaux étaient… Stricts. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier l'atmosphère qui régnait dans cette pièce.

Je vis alors Potter à moitié dissimulé derrière la porte ouverte du placard. Il était torse nu, tourné de trois quart mais je pouvais très clairement voir ses cicatrices. Oh Mon Dieu ! Il avait exactement les mêmes que dans mon rêve. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Mon Dieu, que m'arrivait il ? Il fallait que je parte avant qu'il ne me voie, il fallait…

Il se tourna vers moi et son regard que je surpris triste, se voila pour dissimuler toutes traces d'émotions. Pourquoi était il triste ? Pourquoi avais je tant envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer ?

Parce que j'étais amoureuse. Parce que même si mes rêves n'étaient que des rêves, sa simple présence me troublait.

- Que faites vous là ?!

- Je… Je…

Je repris ma respiration et relevais le menton. Je m'avançais vers lui, tendant devant moi la salière.

- Je vous ai apporté du sel pour que votre boisson ne fasse pas de taches…

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela, dit il en serrant les dents.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement nerveuse en ce moment.

En m'approchant de lui mon regard c'était posé sur son torse. Je ne pouvais en détacher mes yeux. Il était vraiment beau et bien bâti… A priori le seul problème venait de son caractère exécrable…

- Le sel est un moyen d'enlever les taches de vin, or je ne buvais pas de vin…

Sa voix sèche et tranchante m'avait fait sortir de ma transe mais ce fut sans relever les yeux que je lui répondis :

- Oh, j'ai dû me tromper…

- A moins que votre but n'ait été tout autre.

Une note d'amusement dans sa voix me fit relever la tête vers son visage. Il semblait amusé de la situation… Ce fut à ce moment là précisément que je pris conscience que je venais de le reluquer avec un sans-gêne peu commun. Mais quand j'avais vu ses cicatrices, mon cerveau s'était comme éteint.

En le voyant faire un pas dans ma direction, je reculais d'autant. Son sourire grandissait à mesure que je reculais et bientôt je fus bloquée contre un mur. J'y pris appui et la scène dans la ruelle près de chez moi me revint à l'esprit… Une douce chaleur remontait en moi et tandis qu'il se positionnait devant moi, je perdis toute raison.

Je fis alors un pas en avant. Tout en me collant à lui, je plaçais ma main dans sa nuque pour qu'il se penche vers moi. Peut être aurais je du y réfléchir… Peut être que les conséquences seraient terribles pour moi… Mais quand nos lèvres se touchèrent enfin, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et me serrèrent contre lui. J'étais si bien. C'était comme dans mon rêve, les mêmes pressions, les mêmes mordillements, ce même abandon…

Tandis que l'air venait à me manquer, je me reculais pour le voir. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres que d'habitude et ses cheveux dans lesquels j'avais laissé mes mains vagabonder plus en désordre que jamais. Oui, j'en étais sure maintenant tout cela était vrai sinon comment aurais je su comment il embrassait ?

Malheureusement je fus la plus longue des deux à reprendre mes esprits.

- Si vous croyez que c'est ainsi que vous m'empêcherez d'agir…

Une gifle. C'était exactement l'effet que cette phrase eu sur moi. Ce fut également ma réaction. De quel droit pouvait il penser que je n'hésiterais pas à passer dans son lit pour… Je me précipitais vers la sortie, bousculant au passage Sirius qui venait surement voir ce que nous fabriquions.

- Lily, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ton copain n'est qu'un crétin !

Je pris mon manteau et mon sac sans prendre le temps d'enfiler le premier et de glisser la bandoulière à mon bras. J'ouvrais la porte et disparu.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de déterminer quelle serait la prochaine étape. J'étais maintenant convaincue que mes rêves n'étaient que des réminiscences mais devais je lui en parler ? Et dans ce cas là, que se passerait il ? Nierait il ? Effacerait il de nouveau mes souvenirs ?

Je ne pris aucun taxi, ni aucun bus pour rentrer, non au lieu de ça je marchais jusqu'à l'appartement que je trouvais éclairé.

Sur tout le trajet j'avais réfléchi à cette situation. Celle dans laquelle je me trouvais. Il m'était maintenant impossible de nier que j'étais réellement amoureuse de James Potter. Cet homme qui, il y a encore peu de temps, m'insupportait, faisait battre mon cœur plus vite. Et ses baisers… Ils étaient…

Que devais je faire pour m'en sortir ?

J'avais peu de marche de manœuvre avec Coraly qui formerait bientôt un couple avec Sirius, éviter James serait mission impossible. Ou alors il me faudrait moins voir Coraly, et là c'était le crève-cœur assuré. En plus, elle risquerait de croire que je n'aimais pas Sirius et cela planerait sur leur relation.

Non, il me fallait trouver une autre solution. Mais laquelle ? Parler à Coraly de tous ces rêves, de ses cicatrices, de ce baiser ? Elle me prendrait assurément pour une folle et croirait que je cherche à la faire quitter Sirius et là encore leur couple serait boiteux.

Pourquoi fallait il que je tienne autant à ma cousine ?! Tout aurait été si facile si Coraly avait été une vague connaissance que le destin avait voulu me faire connaître… Mais là il s'agissait de la personne la plus importante à mes yeux !

La seule personne qui pourrait vraiment m'aider se trouvait être aussi celle qui m'avait mise dans ce bazar !

Devais je aller le voir ?

Le voir mais pour lui dire quoi ? Et s'il se mettait à me rire au nez ? Parce qu'après tout, la partie où il est sorcier pourrait être une extrapolation de mon cerveau pour tenter d'expliquer mon amnésie…

Je perdrais ainsi alors toute crédibilité face à lui et je ne serais plus en mesure de le contrer face à son dessein. Je devais rester crédible face à lui pour qu'il voie en moi un vrai adversaire. Le bien être de Coraly allait avec ma réussite…

Et puis pourquoi voulait il tant qu'ils ne se mettent pas ensemble ?

Ce point là m'avait demandé du temps mais je pensais avoir trouvé la raison.

Dans mon rêve, il m'effaçait la mémoire pour me protéger. Peut être était il de même avec Coraly. J'avais du lui confier à quel point elle était importante à mes yeux et il la protégeait aussi à sa façon. Mais en la protégeant, il l'empêchait aussi de vivre et là, ça posait problème…

Il nous empêchait de vivre.

Que ressentais je maintenant pour lui ?

Dans mon rêve, je le voyais m'avouer qu'il m'aimait. Je savais très bien que j'allais pour faire la même chose quand son doigt me stoppait dans son élan. Mais maintenant…

Il m'avait montré une facette de sa personnalité que je n'appréciais pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il se montrait si calculateur et sans cœur. Peut on aimer quelqu'un qui veut régenter la vie de ses amis et des personnes qui l'entourent ?

D'accord si toutes mes réflexions étaient justes, il faisait ça pour de bonnes raisons mais…

Je grognais en m'asseyant à un arrêt de bus. Mes chaussures me faisaient un mal de chien et j'avais besoin de m'asseoir pour réfléchir. Une vieille femme assise à mes cotés, vint alors distraire un peu ma solitude.

- Jeune fille, vous semblez bien pensive.

- Je le suis.

- Un homme, je suppose.

- Oui, répondis je lasse.

- Que vous a-t-il fait pour vous mettre dans un tel état ?

- Il refuse que l'on soit ensemble pour me protéger soit disant.

- Il fait un travail dangereux ?

Je la regardais surprise. Je ne savais même pas quel travail il faisait ! Un comble vu le temps que nous avions passé tous les quatre ensemble ! Je lui souris légèrement et hochais la tête peu fière de mon mensonge.

- Prouver lui qu'une vie dangereuse est plus douce avec quelqu'un à ses cotés.

- Si vous le connaissiez, vous comprendriez qu'une fois qu'il a une idée dans la tête, il ne la quitte pas !

- Alors s'il est prêt à vous perdre, c'est qu'il ne tient pas réellement à vous.

Je m'étais retournée vers elle, un peu abasourdie par sa franchise.

- Que me conseillez vous ?

- Si vous l'aimez, battez vous. Sinon laissez le partir, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle s'était alors levée pour monter dans le bus qui venait d'arriver. Elle me fit un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître. Me battre ?

Après un dernier regard vers la fenêtre éclairée, je passais la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, prête à affronter Coraly.


	12. Chapitre 11

A peine eus je franchi la porte que deux bras m'encerclèrent. Une touffe de cheveux blonds se cala dans mon cou et à la légère humidité que je ressentis, je compris qu'elle pleurait. Je la serrais à mon tour dans mes bras, heureuse d'être de retour à la maison.

- Ma Lily, geignit elle. Je me suis fait du souci !

Elle me serra plus fort. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait peur. Mais cette balade nocturne avait été nécessaire et hautement productive. J'avais enfin mis de l'ordre dans mes idées.

- Excuses moi, Coco.

- Que s'est il passé avec Potter ?

C'est drôle ça. Je réussissais tout juste à l'appeler par son prénom quand elle commençait à utiliser son nom de famille… Les rôles étaient inversés.

- Il ne vous a rien raconté ?

- Non, il a suivi de peu dans le salon. Il te cherchait et lorsque Sirius lui a demandé ce qui c'était passé, il a juste dit qu'il avait fait une boulette…

- …

- Il faut que je prévienne Sirius que tu es bien rentrée. Il m'a dit de l'appeler dès que tu passais la porte…

Je posais sa main sur son bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais à la maison. Peut être viendrait il, bien que j'en doutais. Je voulais qu'il se fasse du souci, qu'il s'en veuille. Je voulais être tranquille.

- S'il te plait, non.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais Sirius m'a proposé de te chercher…

- On verra ça demain. Oublions tout cela. Je vais prendre de la glace, tu t'occupes des cuillères ?

Je partis vers la cuisine, jetant négligemment mon manteau sur une chaise. Coraly semblait clouée sur place, incapable de se décider. Puis elle me rejoint et nous passâmes une soirée entre filles. Le dimanche, je partis voir un film au cinéma avant de flâner dans les rues, évitant ainsi la visite de Sirius.

Quand je rentrais, Coraly était furieuse et je n'eus pas besoin de poser la moindre question.

- On s'est disputé ! Monsieur m'a engueulé comme une gamine parce que je ne lui avais pas téléphoné hier à ton retour ! Tu y crois ça ?!

- …

- Il est resté à peine un quart d'heure et nous n'avons fait que crier !

Elle était hors d'elle et ce n'était pas rien de le dire. Qu'avais je fait ? Pourquoi un tout petit geste prenait de telles proportions ? La soirée fut courte et énervée. Elle pestait toutes les cinq secondes sur un rien et bientôt je n'eus qu'une envie aller me mettre à l'abri… Euh me coucher.

Ma semaine de travail fut longue et pénible. Le soir, je trouvais Coraly de plus en plus taciturne. Elle en voulait à Sirius et son ego lui interdisait de faire le premier pas. De mon coté, c'est mon cœur qui bloquait toutes mes tentatives. Je ne voulais pas revoir James tant que je n'aurais pas les idées claires…

Et je ne savais pas encore combien de temps cela allait prendre. Un doute subsistait dans cette histoire : celui des rêves. Je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre que les sorciers existaient et tant que je n'aurais pas réglé ça…

Je regardais ma montre. Plus que deux heures et nous serions en weekend. Je bousculais quelqu'un de plein fouet. Mark, zut !

- Tiens Lily, justement je te cherchais !

Hein ? J'ai bien compris ?! Mark me cherchait ?! Ca, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Il allait de nouveau m'inviter à un ballet où que sais je. Je me sentie me raidir à l'approche de sa future tentative.

- Que me veux tu ?

- Quelqu'un t'attend à la réception…

- Qui ?

- Le gars de cet été… Sûrement celui à cause duquel tu m'as largué en beauté… Tu en étais encore amoureuse, je suppose…

James ! Ca ne pouvait être que lui… Je me tournais vers Mark pour le retenir.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Bah que tu es sortie avec lui peu de temps avant qu'on essaie tous les deux… Tu étais heureuse et du jour au lendemain tu es redevenue comme avant votre rencontre.

Mon cœur se serra. Il venait de confirmer tous mes soupçons. Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller à la réception pour m'assurer que James s'y trouvait bien…

Je partis pour avoir la réponse à toutes mes questions. Mon angoisse montait à mesure que j'approchais… Et si ce n'était pas lui et si… Une main se posa sur mon bras, mon chef se tenait devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez vite vous changer !

- Comment ça ?!

- Il vous attend depuis déjà assez longtemps. Je vous fait cadeau de ces deux heures, mais que ça ne se répète pas…

Il s'éloigna sans un mot supplémentaire. Mon chef venait de me dire de rentrer chez moi, mais pour quelle raison. Je bifurquais dans les vestiaires pour ranger ma blouse et prendre mes affaires. Je me dirigeais finalement vers la réception. Il était bien là, discutant avec une infirmière. Encore une qui lui faisait les yeux doux…

Aussitôt qu'il me vit, il s'excusa auprès de la femme qui flirtait sans pudeur avec lui pour se diriger vers moi. Il me saisit le coude pour me conduire vers la sortie. Je ne me défendais pas et je le suivi sans rechigner entendant encore et encore les paroles de Mark dans mon esprit : 'Le gars de cet été… Sûrement celui à cause duquel tu m'as largué en beauté.'

Mes rêves étaient donc vrais. Et la magie, existait-elle réellement ? Les sorciers qui avaient attaqué, tenaient dans leurs mains des baguettes… Il était droitier et, par chance, il me tenait à sa droite… Je me collais à lui tâtant discrètement sa poche pendant qu'il nous faisait traverser à grands pas le parking. Je blêmis. Là, dans sa poche, se trouvait un objet long qui pourrait très bien être une baguette…

Il m'ouvrit la portière et sans un mot je montais en voiture. J'étais totalement sous le choc de toutes les révélations de ces dernières minutes. Il ne me vint même pas à l'esprit de lui demander où nous allions, je le suivais sans résistance.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la porte de mon immeuble que je réalisais où nous étions. Je cherchais mes clefs et ouvrais la porte, passant devant lui. L'appartement était silencieux, Coraly ne reviendrait que dans quelques heures. Je devais saisir l'occasion de lui parler.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit il.

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je crois.

Ma voix était ferme, plus que je ne m'y attendais mais c'était plutôt bon signe.

- Nos disputes incessantes rendent Coraly et Sirius malheureux. Or ce sont les personnes les plus chères à notre cœur.

- Non.

- Comment ça 'non' ?! S'écria t il.

- L'homme que j'aime est la personne la plus chère à mon cœur.

- Coraly sera ravie de l'apprendre, siffla t il. Et puis je savoir qui est le pauvre malheureux ?

Ses paroles me blessaient mais je ne voulais pas lâcher. Ma voix se faisait de plus en plus lasse mais peu m'importait, j'étais capable de dire ce que je pensais, rien d'autre ne comptait. Pas même la façon de le dire.

- Que vouliez vous ?

- Que nous trouvions un accord pour qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux.

- Vous ne voulez plus les séparer ? Demandais je en l'observant debout devant les étagères.

- Je continue à penser qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble. Ils sont trop différents.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est comme vous et elle comme moi ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement. J'en étais ravie alors je continuais.

- Je ne veux plus de tout cela. Laissez les essayer. Peut être que ça ne fonctionnera pas mais pendant un moment ils auront été heureux. Que vaut une vie sans amour ?!

Ma gorge se serrait. Je lui en voulais d'avoir décidé pour nous. De ne pas m'avoir consulté avant de prendre une décision. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça !

- Il y a des fois où l'amour impose de se sacrifier, pour le bonheur de l'autre !

Il avait crié, le visage tordu dans un mélange de colère et… De tristesse peut être ?

- Ca, ce sont des histoires de bonnes femmes ! Les 'je t'aime mais nous ne pouvons être ensemble' sont d'un autre temps ! Si on aime vraiment, on se bat pour cela !

J'avais hurlé contre lui, mon visage me faisait mal et des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

- Tu ne comprends pas qu'il y a des fois où tu n'as pas le choix !

- C'est que tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé, susurrais je.

- Si ! Je me suis battu et je me bats encore pour elle ! Hurla t il les yeux brillants.

- Menteur.

Il m'a regardé avant de donner un violent coup de poing dans l'étagère. Je vis alors la petite fée en cristal, dernier souvenir de mes parents osciller avant de tomber rudement sur le seuil pour y exploser en mille petits éclats.

- Non !!! Pas ça !!!

Je me précipitais vers les débris pour m'accroupir juste devant. Je tendais les mains vers les bouts de verre, hésitante.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'était le dernier cadeau que mes parents m'avaient fait avant de mourir, pleurais je. Je n'avais rien d'autre… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dis moi ? Articulais je difficilement.

- Je suis désolé.

Je le voyais, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était dans un état pitoyable, notre dispute ou encore cet incident l'avait remué jusqu'au plus profond de son être, je le voyais sur son visage…

- Répare la, s'il te plait.


	13. Chapitre 12

Le silence qui avait suivi m'avait mis mal à l'aise. Le temps des explications était venu, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

- Que veux tu ?

- Que tu répares ma petite fée… S'il te plait, James.

Je l'ai vu s'accroupir à mes cotés sans me quitter des yeux. Les siens étaient comme remplis de larmes mais ses joues restaient sèches… J'esquissais un faible sourire avant de retourner à la contemplation de ma statuette, enfin de ce qu'il en restait.

- Lily…

Des frissons parcoururent mon dos. Cela me semblait si loin le temps où il utilisait mon prénom avec ses intonations si douces… Il bougea et bientôt ma statuette reprit forme sous mes yeux.

- Merci, dis je émue en la prenant pour la serrer contre mon cœur.

- Depuis quand…

- Depuis ce week-end catastrophique… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé te dire…

Ma voix se brisa.

- Je ne voulais pas t'entendre dire que tu voulais risquer ta vie pour moi. Je n'aurais plus eu assez de force pour effacer tes souvenirs de nous.

- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te dire que je t'aimais.

- Si je t'avais laissé faire, je…

- Quels autres souvenirs as-tu effacé ?

- Rien. Juste ceux de nous deux.

Je ne quittais pas ma fée du regard, laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues.

- Quand je t'ai vu sortir avec ce Mark… C'est là que j'ai compris mon erreur mais je ne voulais pas rentrer de nouveau dans ta vie. Quand Sirius a grillé ce feu, je ne savais pas si je devais le remercier ou le maudire.

- Comment as-tu su pour Mark ? Demandais je d'une petite voix.

- Je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de ma tête mais je ne voulais pas que Sirius efface mes souvenirs. Je tenais tant à toi alors je venais te voir parfois…

Je relevais enfin les yeux pour rencontrer les siens qui me fixaient avec une telle intensité.

- Je suis sortie avec lui parce que je ressentais un vide, mais même avec lui, je me sentais toujours seule. Comme si une partie de moi me manquait…

Je posais ma petite fée dans l'étagère du bas à l'abri avant de me retourner vers James.

- Ne refais jamais ça, dis je en lui enlevant sa baguette des mains pour la poser à coté de ma fée.

Je m'avançais vers lui pour lui prendre le visage en coupe dans mes mains avant de l'embrasser. J'y mis tout mon amour, mais aussi tous les ressentiments que j'avais à son égard. Bientôt je sentis mes mains se mouiller. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir pleurant. Je m'écartais pour lui essuyer les joues et les baiser avant de revenir me coller contre son torse.

Nous sommes restés dans cette position longtemps. J'inhalais son parfum avec délice tandis qu'il caressait mes cheveux. Mon téléphone sonna et je quittais enfin ses bras. Coraly me demandait de la rejoindre dans un club huppé de la ville dans une demie heure. Nous avions rendez vous avec les garçons…

- C'était Coraly, elle veut que j'aille la rejoindre au Neptune…

- Oui, Sirius m'avait prévenu. C'est pour cela que j'étais venu… Pour que cette soirée se passe bien.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Mais je ne peux pas sortir avec cette tête là !!! M'écriais je en voyant mon reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre. J'ai les yeux tout rouges !

- Laisse moi faire, dit il en prenant sa baguette et en s'approchant de moi.

Je posais la main sur son poignet.

- Tu ne vas rien effacer, hein ?!

- Juste nos yeux rouges.

Je lui souris, lâchant enfin sa main. Une fois cela fait, je partis me préparer en vitesse mais nous étions déjà en retard. Je revins dans le salon pour le trouver vide. Je criais le nom de James. Etait il parti ? Où était il donc allé ? Je le vis apparaître dans un coin du salon dans une tenue de soirée.

- Allez viens, on va transplaner sinon on va être en retard…

Je viens me blottir tout contre lui, lui volant un baiser. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour annoncer cela à Coraly, mais le plus dur était passé. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais…

**Epilogue :**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que la scène de la statuette avait eut lieu. Nous avions rejoint les deux autres dans la boite de nuit et passé une soirée idyllique où aucune dispute n'était venue entacher l'ambiance. Nous avions expliqué à Cora notre volonté de faire de notre mieux pour eux.

Elle m'était tombée dans les bras me remerciant tandis que Sirius affichait un léger sourire. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous revînmes des toilettes avec Coraly que je devinais que James avait tout raconté à Sirius. Et j'eus la confirmation durant un slow.

- Lily, il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer tu sais… C'est pour cela que je voulais vous remettre ensemble.

Je m'arrêtais de danser.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu as dragué Coraly ?

- Au début oui. Je voyais un moyen de vous forcer à vous voir… Puis je suis tombé sous le charme. Elle a un de ces caractères ! J'adore…

Nous nous étions vus souvent puis peu à peu les deux couples s'étaient formés et naturellement les choses s'étaient mises en place. J'avais petit à petit appris à lui faire confiance. Je ne méfiais plus de lui quand il prenait sa baguette. Mais cela m'avait demandé du temps il faut bien le dire.

Donc voilà au bout d'un mois, bien qu'habitant toujours officiellement avec Coraly pour ses parents, je passais plus de temps chez James tandis que Sirius vivait avec Coraly…

Je m'allongeais dans le lit, contre James. Il ouvrit ses bras et me serra contre lui.

- Lily ?

Je me relevais sur un coude pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il ramena mon visage près du sien pour m'embrasser. Je perdais la tête comme à chaque fois. Il mit fin au baiser assez vite, trop tôt à mon goût.

- Qu'en penses tu ?

- De ? Demandais je perdue.

Il eut un petit sourire et me montra ma main. A mon annulaire, une bague brillait…

- Ca va peut être trop vite pour toi mais… Je ne veux plus te perdre.

Je l'embrassais, fermement décidée à dire oui une fois que j'aurais fini… ;D

**FIN**


End file.
